Art Meets Art
by Saffi Snips
Summary: Your job is abnormal, but you love it. Your lifestyle is abnormal, but you embrace it. Tours and career ruled your life until you returned home to LA. At the point where you thought things wouldn't turn out in your benefit, he appeared and changed your life forever. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any suggestions or improvements, let me know :3
1. Chapter 1

You looked at the crowd as your eyes start to swell. Your guitar caught all your tears. This was the last show of the tour, you were thrilled that it happened to be in your hometown of LA.

The moon shone brightly over the stage with the assist of the blinding stage lights. The vocalist spoke into a microphone, addressing the heaving crowd.

"Thank you so much for supporting us over the past few months, It means so much to see people care so much. Thank you for supporting Solid Masterpiece and The Mercury Bullet Tour!" The crowd roared with cheers and screams. He turned to face us, the band. "You guys wanna say something?"

You could tell by his voice he was feeling emotional, all of you were. You walked towards the mic stand in front of you.

"You guys are truly the greatest thing that has happened to us. This tour and our success is all thanks to every one of you. This just goes to prove that there are always people out there to support you, even if you think you don't deserve it."

As the only girl in the band, you had to try and pull yourself together, you were crying happy tears while exchanging looks with the drummer, Blake. You thought you were gonna marry him someday, such a sweet guy.

The crowd boomed. You flicked your pick into the crowd and walked off stage. You handed your guitar to a steward and walked backstage. After a few minutes of talking about the tour, you all decide to go to a bar later that evening.

There were five of you in the band; The vocalist, Nate. The drummer, Blake. The Bassist, Danny. The keyboardist and guitarist, Alex. And you, the lead guitarist. These boys were like your brothers, you were looking forward to tonight.

You all got to the bar, you were looking forward to celebrating your last day on tour. The boys got you a round of drinks. ' _I may as well enjoy myself, get drunk, celebrate with the boys._ '

After a while, you started to feel ill and dizzy. The boys had taken over the mini stage, you roll your eyes, not expecting anything different. Blake ran towards you after a song and put his hand on your shoulder.

"Are you gonna play a set with us? We're not 'Solid Masterpiece' without you." You sigh as you slur a reply.

"Nah, I'm ok. I'm gonna go home. I'll text you tomorrow. Look after the boys for me." He nods, waving you off. The band do the same. You walk out the bar, trying to remember where you are. You stumble aimlessly down the street to the right.

After a small while of walking, you run into a group of drunk, older men. They whistle at you, one of them recognized you.

They exchanged looks, nodded and winked at each other

They started to approach you slowly and sinisterly. You walked a little faster, you could here them walking behind you. They laughed loudly, you kept walking. Eventually, you heard the sound of heavy fast footsteps, they were getting louder. By the time your brain warned you to run, the footsteps were thundering. _'Oh shit!'_

One man turned you around, grabbing you by the shoulder and punched you square in the face. The power was strong, forcing you to the ground heavily.

They all laughed as they crowded around, looking down at you. You were stuck to the ground, paralysed with fear and anxiety.

"Oh looky here, guys. It's that twat from the shit band that performed a few hours ago. I forget the name, What is it? Solid Masterpiece?"

They all laugh deeply, staring at the other men across from you. "You see, I was disappointed in your performance. That cover you guys did, you all fucking wrecked it! It was shit! That was my favourite song too, I don't greatly appreciate fuckers like you destroying things I love."

The group laughed deeply and smiled at each other, shooting terrifying glances your way. "And now, We're going to get some redemption, some revenge. Since you destroyed that song, we're gonna destroy you!"

 _'Fuck, no. Please, no!'_

The crowd looked down, closing their fists. You had no energy to move, otherwise, you would have ran. All you could do was close your eye as tears rolled down your cheeks.

They swarmed around, punching and kicking your defenceless body. All you could do was curl up, silently sobbing and panting.

With every kick and every blow, you felt the world slipping away from you. The world was getting hazier, blurrier, quieter.

Then suddenly, they stopped. They looked down at your bloody and bruised face. "That should keep her off the stage for a while. Let's go before the fuzz turns up."

The men ran off, except one. He leaned over you, grabbing your face. "Sleep tight."

He rose to his feet and kicked you hard in the side. You yelled loudly in pain, shredding your voice with every scream. The empty street was filled with your cries of pain. You couldn't move, You didn't particularly want to either.

You heard footsteps approaching from behind, you were immediately hit with strong fear.

"No more, no more. Please, no more!"

"Hey, It's fine. I won't hurt you."

"Don't hit me, Please. Get away!"

"I'm not going to hit you, I promise."

"No! no no no no. Get away! Leave me alone!"

You looked in his direction, he wasn't one of the men you attacked you. Your vision was blurry but you swore you had seen him before, you weren't sure where.

His voice was shaking,

"Don't worry, you'll be ok. I'll make sure of it."

He picked up his phone and dialled 911. He lifted the ringing phone to his ear... Still ringing... "Fuck! They're not picking up! I'll have to take you to the hospital myself. Ok, this might hurt a little."

He wrapped his arms around you and gently scooped you up. You yelled in pain, screaming. He quietly reassured you as he delicately adjusted you in his arms. "It's ok, it's ok. You'll be ok. Keep breathing, I'll take you to the hospital."

He slowly walked towards a car. You shivered violently, from both the cold and the pain. You looked up at him through your tearful eyes. You still couldn't help but fear.

"Don't hit me, not again!"

"It's fine, No one will hurt you. They're gone now."

"Stop the pain, just kill me."

He looked down at you and looked into your eyes,

"I promise you, No one will touch you. You'll be safe. My name is..."

Your vision and hearing slipped away as you lost consciousness.

(a/n) Thank you for reading my first chapter of this fan fiction. This chapter was basically setting the scene, all the Markimoo shenanigans will start in the next chapter. P.S: The amount of ~~ between the paragraphs, show the hours skipped, roughly ;)


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up, your eyes straining against the light. All you could make out was bright white patches. As you strained your eyes, your vision began to clear slightly.

You look around with your blurred vision, trying to make out where you were. You didn't feel like you were at your apartment, The lights were too bright whereas the ones back home were crappy, dull $5 bulbs.

When your eyes focus, you see a man with blond hair approach you. He was wearing a white coat, you only just realised where you were. He spoke with concern in his voice,

"Hello miss (L/n), how are you feeling?" You started to panic and wince at the pain. Two doctors rushed over to calm you down. "Ok, ok, take it easy."

"Wait, What? How did I get here?"

"A very kind gentleman brought you in, goes by the name Mark Fischbach. Do you know him?" Your eyes widen. _'Woah, Markiplier brought me in? Surely not, right?'_

You remembered watching his videos very regularly while on tour. He made the long distances and boring trips bearable. Even in the darkest of times, he was there and he didn't even realise. You felt like you knew him and had a connection with him. (Practically every Markipite ever in a nutshell.)

"Can I speak to him? Is he here?"

You spoke as calmly as you could, the panicking wasn't dying out. In fact, you could still feel it kicking in.

Whoever this person is, whether it _is_ Mark or not, you felt like you had to thank them for whatever went on last night. Your mind was missing a lot from last night, You blamed the alcohol. (Don't drink, kids. Not fun.)

The doctor smiled, flicked through his papers as he spoke.

"Yes, you may. We'll send him in and give you some privacy." The doctor came close to your ear, "And just so you know, he never left the hospital after he dropped you off. He was far too worried to leave you in the state you were in. He needed to know if you were safe."

You could hardly believe it, some guy who didn't even know you, not only came to your aid but didn't leave until he knew you were ok. Whoever it was, they had a heart of gold.

You tried to sit up but you couldn't move. You started to panic even more, you felt agitated and restricted, making you uncomfortable. A doctor came over to help you sit up.

Your sides really hurt, every drawn breath was agony! The doctor helping you spoke quietly,

"You've got a fractured rib and huge bruises along your sides, stomach, back and legs. Your arms and face were also beaten quite badly too. We're gonna have to give you some stitches later, along with some painkillers if you think they are necessary."

You nod at the doctor, he looked quite nervous. You gave him a small smile, he gave the biggest grin ever back.

You heard the sound of the door opening, your head shot in its direction. The doctor left silently as a man walked in.

The man looked at you and gave out a sigh of relief,

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're ok!"

That voice! You recognised the voice. It echoed through your head, over and over.

He walked in and looked at you, smiling. The doctors left and closed the door. He grabbed a chair and sat next to you. You spoke with a hushed tone.

"Hey, um, thanks for helping me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

He smiled at you and rubbed his neck.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you there."

Your eyes start to swell. Your voice begins to shake.

"No seriously, thank you."

He slowly wipes your tears away with his thumb, shushing you. That touch! You recognised it! It must have flooded back from last night!

It was a surprise, but a _nice_ surprise. If he hadn't had done that, you probably would have freaked out, causing pain (duh).

You look into his eyes, it was then you knew for sure, "Mark? Is that really you?"

He nodded slowly, smiling at you. His smile was contagious. He looked genuinely worried through his cute little grin. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes. His thumb against your skin was very soothing.

You suddenly spoke, using all your energy. "I know who you are, I watch your videos all the time."

"I know who you are, I've heard a lot about you and your band."

"That's amazing. It's so cool to know that you already knew who I was, like I already knew you."

"That's not why I helped you, though. I helped you because you needed it. I didn't even recognise you with all the bruises and blood on your face."

"Just like I didn't recognise you, I could barely see a thing. I can hardly remember what happened yesterday. I just want to thank you for everything you've done. One of the doctors even told me that you stayed here to see if I was ok."

"I was so worried about you! You were thinking really morbidly, you kept thinking that I was going to hurt you. You were so paranoid about them coming back, You wanted me to kill you. Of course I'm going to be worried."

Your jaw dropped, you felt terrible. If you weren't restricted to that fucking hospital bed, you would have hugged him so tightly!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I feel terrible. All you were doing was trying to help me and I was just being an absolute dick!"

"It wasn't your fault, it was the paranoia. Don't blame yourself for that, please."

You smile and look at him. He looks right at you with a caring expression. Three doctors came in, oblivious to the conversation you were having with Mark. One of the doctors spoke up,

"Miss (L/n), it's time for your stitches. Sir, you need to leave now, thank you for coming."

Mark sighed and got up. You speak as he walks to the door.

"Mark? Can you visit later?"

"Of course I will. I'll make time, even though being me is very demanding."

You both smile as he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 hours since the stitches had been applied. You also had a scan on your rib, the doctor said it should take about 5-6 weeks to heal.

You were laying on the hospital bed, playing with a guitar pick you had in your jeans. You were bored out of your mind. All you could think about was Mark, you really wanted to see him again.

The doctor peeked his head around the door,

"Miss (l/n), you have visitors."

You moved your gaze over to the door to see Blake, Nate, Danny and Alex walk in. You shake your head and chuckle,

"You don't look as hungover as I expected, guys."

Nate laughed as he grabbed a chair,

"You should have heard Danny on the phone earlier, it was inaudible!"

You all laugh, you stop and wince at the pain. _'What, I can't laugh now? Fuck you, pain!'_

Alex and Danny grabbed a chair and flung them next to Nate. Blake leaned against the wall smiling at you, you smile back.

 _'Everyone seemed so casual about what was going on, maybe they don't know why I'm in this dump in the first place'_

Blake spoke up, shooting worried gazes at you,

"So, that beating did you up good, huh?"

 _'I take it back...'_

"huh, oh yeah. I guess it did."

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah, zoning out a bit."

You were thinking about Mark again. You couldn't get it out of your head, how much he cared. He actually cared!

After talking for a while, the band gave their regards and left. The boys seemed happy to see you, but yet again, they looked unsettled. It was sweet of them to drop by, they didn't have to, but they did.

For a while, you just lay on top of the bed, in silence. You just stared at the ceiling, thinking, just thinking. Your injuries can't take that from you, at least. You were drifting in and out of a painful sleep, each breath more agonising than the last.

You heard a soothing voice, it sounded familiar. It sent painful shivers down your spine. You eyes remained closed, you longed to hear the voice again. Incoherent rambling, still something worth listening to.

The voice got louder, your eyes shot open. There he was by the foot of the bed. _'So, the voice. That wasn't in my head? Those words, they were real? I swear I'm going crazy!'_

"How are you feeling (y/n)?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm surprised you came back, you're so busy."

"Nah. I pre-recorded a few videos so I can spend some time with you. Matt will upload them when the time comes, he understands how much this means to you."

"Yeah, it's a big deal. Thank you."

"Pfft, don't mention it."

He giggled and patted your leg, you winced. He covered his mouth as if to say _I'm so sorry_. You both laugh quietly.

"You dickbag, you're lucky I'm drugged up on pain killers!"

"Pain killers? Please, who needs pain killers when you have candy."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a big bag of Skittles. He placed them on the side table, your jaw dropped.

"Did you really buy me candy?"

"Yeah, why not. It'll keep the blood sugar levels high and the stress low. I was just shopping, I saw them and thought of you."

"Awww thank you, Mark! If I wasn't paralysed to this fucking bed, I would hug you right now!"

You extended your arms as Mark hopped out of his seat. He leaned down, gently hugging you. It was the tiniest things that made you so happy, this was one of them. "You know who your real friends are when they buy you sugar."

"Unless you're diabetic, in which case, they're trying to kill you"

"Luckily, I'm not. Sugar is my heaven."

"To be completely honest with you, I don't think you _need_ it. You're sweet enough already."

"Oh fuck off, feed me sugar!"

He laughed hard and ripped open the bag. You opened your mouth jokingly. He reached into the bag and popped a skittle in your mouth. "Dude, I _was_ joking, but never mind."

He giggled and popped one in his mouth. "If anyone is too sweet for candy, it's you. You're so generous and humble. You make cinnamon jealous by how sweet you are."

"That's very kind of you to say. I honestly wish I had met you before all of this. You're so awesome to be around."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I've never had a friend like you, Mark... Do we count as _friends?_ "

"If we weren't, do you think I would've come back?" You raise your eyebrow. "Ok, I probably would've came back. What I'm trying to say is, I count you as a friend."

"Same here, I owe you my life! Therefore, I trust you with it."

After talking for what seemed like hours, you both felt like you knew each other even more than before. You both felt like you knew each other for years. Well, technically, you have known him for years, but not personally.

The doctor walks in with a clipboard ready to address you both.

"Miss (L/n), you have been granted the opportunity to recover at home if you wish. We do have a set prescription for you, your band manager demanded the best treatment, even if that means recovering from home" You both laugh. _'Yup, that sounds like Garry.'_

The doctor continued, "The only thing you absolutely need is constant supervision. Do you live with anyone who could supervise you?"

"N-No, I live alone."

The doctor looked at his papers again.

"Oh. Ok then. Anyone you know who is willing to look after you? What about your fellow band members?"

"I couldn't survive! They're young, they drink, they go out. I don't want to be an obstacle. Plus, I've spent months non stop with them on tour, I deserve freedom, so do they."

"Ok, Family?"

"They don't live nearby. The nearest family member lives in The Bronx!"

"Ouch, ok then. Anyone nearby?"

You look over to Mark, he was already staring at you. His voice was quiet and sweet,

"I could if you want me to."

"I don't want to be a burden. It's a nice idea but I don't want to restrict your life."

Mark smiles and shakes his head,

"You could never."

He looks over to the doctor, "I'll look after her. I work from home and I live alone. This gives me plenty of time to keep an eye on her."

You started to blush. You feel indebted to Mark. The doctor wrote something on his clipboard.

"Ok then, stay here for a second while I get something." The doctor left in a rush. Mark smiled at you, you smiled back.

You felt ok with the idea of staying with Mark. You felt like you wanted to get to know more about the man who saved your life.

(If you're wondering why these doctors are rushing everywhere, have you ever seen rushing doctors? One of the funniest things you will ever see! It's funny to picture, that's why I wrote it in.)


	4. Chapter 4

After a short while of waiting, the doctor came back in with more sheets.

"Ok, then Mr Fischbach. I'm just going to let you know a few things that must be done. Since you will be supervising (Y/n), you need to make sure that walking is kept to a minimum. She _can_ walk but it is very painful and will slow the healing process so I wouldn't suggest it. Ice bags should be used regularly, all prescribed pills should be taken on time and the bandages should be changed a few times a week. We will put on a bandage before you both leave."

Mark nodded.

A young doctor came in with an aid kit and got out a bandage. The doctor was shy, he looked young, at least, 20. He flicked his vision between you and the bandage. You got the hint.

You lifted your shirt, not exposing your bra, as the doctor wrapped the bandage around your ribs. You tried to take your mind off the fact that his hands kept touching your skin as he wrapped the bandage around you.

You tried to keep a straight face, but that proved difficult. You couldn't help but notice a slight grin from Mark. His gaze was shooting between your face and your abdomen.

You closed your eyes, trying to keep all the reactions to pain hidden. You would've felt really bad if the young doctor had noticed and thought it was his fault.

You could hear the doctor talking to Mark about using crutches. _'Hey, as long as I get to decorate them, I'm fine.'_ The bandage was on very snugly but you thought you could cope.

You look over to Mark who was reading and signing forms. There were so many sheets of paper on that clipboard. _'They can't all be forms, surely. I just wanna leave this place!'_

"Ok then Miss (L/n), Mr Fischbach, you are free to go."

Mark stood up and helped you slide off the bed. It was hard to move since you hadn't moved for a while. Mark steadily edged you closer to the edge of the bed until you were sitting on the edge.

He handed you the crutches, smiling at you delicately. You only roughly knew how to use crutches, you had never used them but they seemed pretty simple to use. Nate had to use them before, you picked up on how he used them very quickly.

You both head out the door and down the hallways towards the exit. Mark always made sure he wasn't walking too fast for you to keep up. You couldn't help but smile. _'Dude, this is too cute.'_

As you both approached the exit of the hospital, Mark stopped and gave you his jacket. You seemed really confused as to why,

"Mark, it's not even cold. I'm fine, really."

"You don't want people to notice you, right? It would be dangerous. Especially in the state your in."

He slid up the hood and you both carried on walking (or hobble, in your case). You followed Mark into the parking lot, staying close to make sure you didn't walk towards someone else's car.

Mark stopped at a car and opened the passenger's door. He looked at the crutches, only then realising you needed a hand.

He lifted you onto the front seat and went over to the drivers side. As he closed the door, he glanced over to you, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Not gonna lie, I'm kind of worried."

"About what?"

"Everything. Can you promise me it will turn out fine?"

"I promise. It's my responsibility to make sure everything turns out fine. You have nothing to worry about."

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of the hospital grounds. You felt like you didn't want to break the silence, but you knew it had to be done,

"Thanks, Mark. I don't know what I would've done without you. I would've had to stay with the boys and that would've ended well, for me or them."

"It's ok, (Y/n). I just want to know for sure that your being taken care of. Is it wrong of me to take care of you even though we met a few days ago?"

"I don't see a problem, I trust you. Plus, I feel like I know you enough to call you a close friend."

"Same here. It doesn't matter too much that I haven't known you for long. It's the trust and the friendship that matters"

"I agree. But, Mark. How are you planning on explaining this to your viewers? I can tell you know, they won't like it."

He raised his eyebrows, concentrating on the junction ahead.

"They don't need to know. It won't be too obvious."

"They will notice dodgy upload schedules and shorter videos. I don't want to get in the way of your job like that."

"It's not that big of a deal. The only things that will be affected will probably be the Reading Your Comments and the vlogs. I have a few pre-recorded games anyway."

"As long as I'm not trouble."

"Of course not."

You smile at him and slowly pull out your phone. It was going to be a long and nerve-wracking car journey.

He pulled up next to a long set of apartments. You looked up from your phone, darting your sight around the car and the unfamiliar outdoors. _'We've arrived already!? Holy crap.'_

Mark climbed out of his side of the car and came to your side to help you out. He opened your door as you put your phone in your pocket. You spoke with a slight shake in your voice, looking up at him.

"Mark? I don't know if I'm gonna be able to move. I've been sitting awkwardly since the hospital."

You were expecting him to get mad or annoyed, but he didn't. He seemed very chill.

"(Y/n), why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to waste your time."

He smiled and shook his head at you, You couldn't help but smiled and look down at your lap. He gently scoops you in his arms. Your bandage shifted, you exhale slowly in pain.

Mark kicked the car door shut and started walking towards the apartment door. You could feel his arms move against your body as he walked. He looked down at you and grinned,

"You could never waste my time."


	5. Chapter 5

MARKS POV

I swung open the apartment door the best I could without dropping (y/n). She had her eyes closed, exhaling deeply.

"It's ok, (Y/n), I'll put you down now. A few more seconds."

I kicked the door shut and sat (y/n) up on the couch gently. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly up at me, trying to disguise her obvious pain. I sat next to her and studied her expressions, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Are you ok, (Y/n)?"

She held her breath and nodded her head. I shot a confused look, she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

I slowly peeked over the top of the pillow, "You're not very convincing, you know that, right?

She peeked over the top to meet your gaze. "(Y/n), what's the matter?"

She slowly lowered the pillow and placed it on her lap, raising her head. She took a deep breath,

"Nothing. Why would there be?"

"Don't dick with me, what is wrong?"

"Dude, it's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me! I could help!"

She lowered her head again, shaking her head slightly.

"It's... you."

"Me, huh?"

"Yup."

I raised my eyebrow at her, she flashed a small smile. She has such a nice smile. It just compliments her whole face. She was indeed the prettiest and sweetest person I had ever met.

"So, what's wrong with me?"

"You're too handsome... I mean too kind!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She blushed intensely, covering her face with her hands. She is so cute when she is embarrassed.

I moved the hand closest to me and looked into her eyes. Her face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Too handsome? That's a problem? Should I ugly up my face for you, add a few chins?"

"That won't change anything... I mean no!"

I giggled quietly. She started to look quite angry, "Stop it!"

"Stop what? Being handsome?"

"No. Yes. STOP IT!"

"Oh, come on. You're smiling!"

"I am and I hate it!" (Undertale reference. I'm not sorry)

She glared at me with a blank expression. I continued to laugh. She pushed my shoulder, this didn't do much.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She pulled a dirty expression, I immediately regretted not specifying the options. She laughed out loud.

"I'm Joking. Oh my, your face was priceless!"

"Dammit, (Y/n)!... You know, I really missed having someone around. This is nice."

"This is nice? Fuck, we're not even doinganything!"

"We're having a conversation. Does that not count?"

"Not really."

It was really nice to have someone to talk to again, besides YouTube. I bet it is nice for her as well. She has been stuck with the same conversation for months during the tour. I had an idea.

"(Y/n), wanna order pizza and watch Netflix?"

Her eyes widened and her head shot in my direction. I don't think I need words to know the answer to this question. I smiled as I got out my phone and put it to my ear.

The food _FINALLY_ came! It was dark out, it felt like we were waiting an eternity! Any longer, and I would have chewed off my own leg. (UNTIL DAWN REFERENCE!) I walked back in the living room with two large pizza boxes. (Y/n) was so excited,

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S IN MY PRESENCE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! What film are we gonna watch?"

No one had thought of that... I sat down, putting the boxes on the coffee table in front of us. (Y/n) had stolen the remote! "Did I say you could use the remote?"

She giggled quietly, biting her lip. I went to grab it but she extended her arm away quickly. I got onto my knees any went to reach further, making sure I didn't lean on her.

"No, Mark! I wanna drive!"

"You have no admin permissions to drive in this apartment!"

She extended her arm further, still flicking through the films. She had a cheeky smile painted on her face,

"Dammit, I shouldn't need permissions!"

"Oh, fine. I hereby trust you with the great responsibility of choosing a film. But the question is, can you make a good choice?"

She flicked through the films, mumbling them as she went.

"YES! THIS ONE!"

She yelled so freaking loud! I swear she burst my eardrum. She clicked it so damn fast, I had no idea what she chose.

"Uh (y/n), what film is this?"

"Jurassic World!"

"Oh, I've never seen Jurassic World."

She gave me a sinister death stare... And flicked my forehead.

"Well, today is your lucky day!"

"Oh boy, I bet it is."

"Have some enthusiasm, Mark. You will enjoy it, trust me."

"I'm not doubting that."

I handed (y/n)'s pizza box to her as the film started. She shot a glance of gratitude before looking at the tv screen.

She looked really happy, I was pleased to see her happy. It was such a big contrast from the previous times I've seen her. Her smile just filled my heart with warmth.

I spent like five minutes of the movie just looking at her without realizing.

"Mark, are you going to watch the film, or just stare at me eat?"

"How did you know?"

"I can feel your breath on my ear."

"I'm sorry, is it bugging you?"

I leaned closer to her ear and drew breaths louder and faster. She squealed and buried her ear in her shoulder.

"Stop it! What do you want from me?"

"Your cute reactions."

"Shut up! I'm not cute!"

"That's bullshit! You're adorable."

She started to blush again,

"Oh my God, shut up! You're doing it again!"

"Again, cute reactions."

The film had ended, I actually quite enjoyed it. I looked over to (y/n) who was sleeping. She had her head on my chest, so sweet.

I never pictured her to be this nice and funny from watching her band. I'm just used to seeing her smashing shit and jumping into crowds.

I didn't want to move, so I didn't. She looked really comfortable where she was, I didn't want to risk waking her up.

I moved the empty pizza box from her lap and placed it back on the coffee table. I tried hard not to move very much, otherwise she would've woken up.

I wrapped my arms around her, securing her into place. She looked so delicate while she was sleeping.

I never felt like this before. I felt like she was just perfect, how was she single?

She mumbled quietly, incoherent sounds. I looked down at her and smiled. Followed by a few louder mumbles,

"M...Mark. Mark?"

I checked to see if she was awake, nope. Sleep talking, dreaming, about me. That was by far the cutest thing ever, I've never seen that happen before.

I gently kissed her forehead and snuggled her down in my arms as I closed my heavy eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR POV

You slowly lifted your eyelids and adjusted your eyes to the light blazing through the window. You lifted your head to examine your surroundings. Mark was clinging onto your body. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, not enough restriction to hurt, though. You felt... Safe.

You widened your eyes and examined his arms.You felt slightly painful tingles coming from your lower body _'FUCK!'_ You needed to use the bathroom... BAD!

The question was, how would you get there? The crutches were still in the car, the bathroom is upstairs and your kind of, stuck in Mark's arms.

You didn't want to wake him, he was so cute when he was sleeping. You had to do _something,_ otherwise, you were going to piss yourself.

You slowly tried to move his arm. Every time you would try to move his arm, he stirred slightly. _'He's going to wake up, I know it! I need to take it slow.'_

You managed to slip his arm onto his lap. You check back to his face, still asleep, thank goodness. You pulled yourself so you were sitting up. Your ribs were burning slightly, nothing too painful.

You were hesitant to continue, how had no idea if you would be able to stand up and you weren't too keen on finding out the level of pain the doctors were talking about. You placed your feet on the ground gently, _'This is fucking crazy! I can't walk but I have to try.'_

You slid your body weight to your legs and collapsed on the floor. Yells of pain bounced around the room,

"FUCK! OW SHIT!"

Mark sprung awake in a panic, his eyes spotting you in the middle of the floor. He jumped off the couch and darted towards you. He kneeled down next to you, his eyes were wide.

He had a worried expression on his face, he looked as if he had just witnessed murder. He lifted your body off the floor and sat you upright, cross-legged on the carpet. Mark's voice was shaking,

"Are you ok? What the fuck happened?"

You spoke nervously, realising how ridiculous you sound.

"I fell, what does it look like happened! I... Needed to... Use the bathroom."

You lowered your head, using your hair to hide your embarrassment and shame. Mark sighed and tilted his head.

"You know you can't walk yet, I would have done something if you had told me."

"I didn't want to disturb you or be a burden!"

Mark pushed your hair aside and gazed into your shy eyes, smiling cutely.

" A burden? (Y/n), you could never be a burden. I've said this before."

"Can we sort this situation now before I piss myself!?"

Mark chuckled quietly as he scooped you up. His arms were so warm, you could tell he had just woken up. He headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. "Mark, how the fuck are we going to do this? I am NOT peeing with you in the bathroom with me!"

"You won't have to. Here's my plan. I drop you off to the bathroom, you do whatever you can regarding undressing, peeing and redressing by yourself. Then I come in once your done and take you back out, sound ok?"

"It feels really weird having a conversation with you about how I'm going o use the bathroom. But, sure, sounds good to me."

It had been a few hours since this morning, you couldn't help but feel bad. Embarrassment swept over your mind like a 100mph gust of wind.

Mark was lying on the floor for no reason, just looking at you lying on the couch. You were grinning in confusion. You looked at your phone, '2:14 pm.' He was still staring,

"Mark, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Just chilling, down here, on the floor. This floor is very comfortable."

You giggled at the thought. He sat up and crossed legs.

"Wait, Mark? Shouldn't you be making let's plays?"

"I have plenty of pre-recorded videos."

"And what about editing? And uploading?"

You raised your eyebrow, he immediately imitated you, making you laugh.

"When you have an editing monkey named Matt, you tend to have a lot of spare time on your hands."

"Ok then, you got me."

His phone gave off a loud tri-tone, a text message. He looked at his phone, peeling his gorgeous eyes away from you. He sighed loudly and muttered under his breath,

"God dammit."

You look at him worried, he had a somewhat identical expression.

"Mark, what's up?"

"Wade wants me to go and film a video with him. I can't say no because... He doesn't know you're here. He'll misinterpret it for sure. I haven't told anyone you're here just in case."

"I don't have to be supervised _all_ the time. I am a strong, independent woman who could handle a few hours by herself!"

You smirked and he flashed a grin, he looked at you with concern.

"No way am I leaving you by yourself! Anything could happen to you while I'm gone. What if what happened this morning happens while I'm gone? No one would be there to help, and that worries me."

"Don't remind me about what happened this morning! I don't want to think about it ever again!"

"Seriously though (y/n), If I leave and you get hurt, not only would I be responsible, but you would be in so much pain and no one would be able to help... I'm not leaving you..."

You didn't want him to miss out just because you were stupid and drunk and got beaten by those psychos. You couldn't help but feel guilt slapping you in the face! Then it came to you, the BEST idea!

"Mark! What if I wasn't alone? What if I invited a friend over?"

"It's work hours, who would be free?"

"My band. We're free of work until the next album, which won't be anytime soon." Mark shook his head to himself, "Oh come on Mark, as long as someone is here, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you, but how do I know I can trust them?"

You shot an angry look at him. His face was full of concern.

"Mark, they are my band members! I trust them with my life, therefore, you should have no argument against them! I have known them for years, they know me better than anyone!"

"I didn't mean to make you angry, I just want the best for you."

"Then let me do this! I may be under your care right now but I'm still an adult and I'm still entitled to my own choices!"

He put his hands on his lap, looking away from you. You just glared at him waiting for a reply. You felt very agitated, one more snap and you would have freaked the fuck out.

"God dammit (Y/n). Why do you have to make this so hard? Why? I just want to be 100% sure that you're safe. But if you're positive that you will be fine, I'll trust them."

Your face lit up with happiness. You were so glad he understood.

"Thanks, Mark. Now go and make videos with Wade, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"... I promise."

He laughed to himself as he got up. He ran up the stairs to change. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your contacts. You stopped and clicked on the contact, Blake.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat there, as you have for what seems like forever. You knew that Blake wouldn't mind your messy hair and lack of makeup.

Mark was rushing around like a mad person, grabbing equipment and spraying cologne. You couldn't count how many times you watched him trip on the bottom step.

Blake was on his way, deep down you felt like you should make _some_ effort. There wasn't much you could do, after all, you were still in the same clothes as the day you came back to LA. _'Shit! Clothes, makeup, My apartment!'_

Mark came rushing downstairs with a bag pack, running for his jacket. You spoke quietly,

"So, how long before you need to go?"

"I'm not going to leave until I know your safe and someone is here with you. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

You reached into one of the pockets in your ripped jeans and threw a bundle of keys at Mark.

"I give you permission to raid my apartment and bring back some shit that you think I would need. This is a test to see how well Markimoo knows women."

He looked at you with a 'WTF' expression. After a second of quiet giggling, he spoke aloud.

"Challenge excepted, but you owe me."

"What do I owe you?"

"I'll think about it." He had a sinister smile painted on his face. You raised your eyebrows in a joking way. "No not like that (y/n), get your head out of the gutter!"

"No can do."

You couldn't help but laugh, he quickly followed suit.

A loud knock sounded from the door. Mark rushed to the door and opened it. Blake was standing in the doorway, hair swept to the side. Mark greeted him and invited him in. Mark spoke to Blake with a smile,

"Thank you for coming, I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"No worries man, anything for Picx over there."

You remembered that time where he gave you that nickname. Everyone in the band had one. You were Picx, Blake was Sticx, Nate was Slikx and Danny was Kikx. _'Good old tour memories'_. Mark was saying things to Blake, you weren't paying much attention. Mark walked towards you, snapping you out of your trance. (Don't forget! There will be a quiz! Jk)

"I won't be long, ok? Take care."

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. _'Where the fuck did that come from!'_

Mark patted Blake's back and walked out the door. You were... blushing. Blake sat on the seat next to you.

"So, how have you been? Besides, half destroyed."

"Ok, I guess. You can't really do much when you're bound to a couch."

He laughed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Has Mark been looking after you?"

"Yeah, he's done a really good job so far. He's made me feel so comfortable and welcome. I appreciate everything he has done."

Blake looked dead into your eyes, You were concerned as to why. His expression grew from blank to disappointed,

"I... never mind."

"What's wrong, Blake?"

"It's just... Forget I said anything!"

He threw his head in his hands, sighing loudly. You gently rubbed his shoulder, it was the least you could do.

"Dude, what wrong?"

"It's just... I feel so guilty. It was my fault you got injured. I should've walked you home, I should've taken more care. And you had to suffer for it. If I had been more responsible, you wouldn't be stuck in this apartment with a dude you met a few days ago!"

Your hand slowly slipped from his shoulder back onto your lap. Your face resembled an angry child, you couldn't believe what he just said. You felt sorry, until he said... that.

"Blake, that was uncalled for! This 'dude' saved my life. You are in no position to say a bad word about Mark, you barely know him!"

"You also barely know him!"

"You better shut your mouth, I'm not having this shit from you. Do me a favour, leave."

He looked at you, with an annoyed expression. You had the anger of a thousand fires burning in your soul. If he wasn't going to leave, he was going to have to sit through them.

"I'm not leaving. I'm taking care of you until Mark comes back. I don't care what you think right now, you'll appreciate it later. I'm just looking out for you."

There was a short silence, an awkward one at that! You were contemplating whether or not to be mad or forgive him, it's not his fault he's a douchebag.

"So... What you wanna do?"

You had both cooled down a lot since earlier. You were both back to your normal selves.

You had been playing Until Dawn, a chapter each. Blake didn't really get the part where they had to _survive!_ He was just killing people off on purpose!

"Blake, Bro, what the fuck are you doing? The point is to keep them alive!"

"Matt deserved it, so did Jessica."

"Ok, Ok, I get your point. But Chris _has_ to live!"

"But why? He was next on my list!"

You slapped his sleeve, you swear you could have exploded.

"You fucking dare! Noah Fleiss has done nothing but be nice, helpful and fit!"

Blake laughed out loud as he handed you the controller.

"Ok then Picx, you play as Chris so I don't kill him _accidentally_." He walked into the kitchen. A few moments after, he came back with two pills and a glass of water. "Mark said before he left that you were to take these at this time"

You checked the time. _'Holy fuck! Is it really that time already!'_ You took the pills and guzzled the water.

"Thanks, Buddy."

Blake looked into your eyes, you awkwardly look away, handing him the empty glass. Your phone sounded a loud notification, Blake gave a stupid expression.

"I bet it's from lover boy Mark. Checking to see if you're still a virgin."

He laughed loudly. You weren't on his level of laughter, but you were still amused.

"Fuck you, Blake!"

You check your phone, hiding a grin. The message was indeed from Mark.

'ON MY WAY BACK, SEE YOU IN A BIT ;)'


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, your phone starting ringing loudly. You look at your phone, it was Mark. You answer quickly,

"Hey, Mark. What's up."

"Hey, (Y/n). Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Missing you. Feels weird you not being here."

"I've noticed that, too. Can't wait to come back and see you."

You beamed, your cheeks hurting after a while. You tried to hide your expression from Blake. Blake probably would've gotten jealous, after what happened earlier, you didn't any more discomforts.

"That's, uh, so nice of you to say... L-like in a friend way."

"You're blushing aren't you?"

"Pfffft, no... I-It's just hot in here."

"It would be, you're warming it up."

"Oh, shut up! I'd say it's a lot colder since you're gone."

You could here quiet sniggers from his side of the call. You also heard a door squeak to a close.

"Ok, I'm in your apartment so..."

"NO! This is a challenge for YOU!"

"Fine, fine. Make me go on a wild goose chase around your apartment... Can you, at least, tell me where you keep a suitcase?"

"There's a suitcase under my bed, that's all I'm going to say! Have fun!"

"You wait, just you wait!"

You laughed and hung up the phone. Blake looked away from the screen, giving you a perplexed expression.

"What's up?"

"Mark's gonna be back soon."

You grinned at the thought.

Blake looked away and fixed his gaze to the TV screen.

"So, you bored of Until Dawn yet?"

"Pfffft, no. This game is my life!"

"I thought music was your life, you know, because it's your job."

"That's different. Shut up and stop getting technical!"

"I'm only playing, Picx. Only playing."

You turned your head to the clicking sound of the front door. Blake immediately grabbed his jacket from besides him and slid it on.

Mark strutted into the room, dragging a medium sized suitcase. Your face lights up as you see Mark's short figure and his smiling face.

He lay the suitcase on the ground and walked fast over to you, encasing you in a warm hug. His shirt was quite warm, it must be hot outside.

"Hi, Mark. So glad you're back."

"I havent been gone for long!"

"It felt like ages!"

He sniggered and pulled back, walking back towards the suitcase

Blake stood up and spoke aloud,

"What's up, Mark?"

"Not much, thanks again for taking care of (Y/n) while I was gone."

"It's alright, I'm just glad to see her."

He turned his head to face you and winked. "I'm gonna head off now."

"You don't have to man, stick around, have some coffee."

"Na man, I've got stuff to tend to. I need to visit my mom, haven't done that in a while."

You gesture Blake to come over for a hug. He strolls over and loosely hugs you. You speak quietly into his ear,

"Take care of yourself, Sticx."

"Will do Picx, I'll see you soon. "

He walks over to Mark and pats him on the arm.

"Take care, man."

"Take care."

Blake walks out the door with a smile on his face, he's a big softy, really. The crowds don't see the soft side of Blake. Mark drags the suitcase over towards you, grinning suspiciously.

"So, here's the suitcase. Did I pass the test?"

"I'll figure that out, thank you."

You slowly edge your body towards the end of the couch. Mark looked worried,

"Hey, wait there. I'll help you onto the floor, don't do it yourself!"

"Mark, I can do this. It's not far."

"No! no no no, You'll hurt yourself!"

"Just... Let me try. Please."

"Ok, but I'm here if you need help."

You slowly slid onto the floor next to the suitcase, the pills must be easing the pain slightly. Mark stared at every movement, making sure you weren't hurting yourself.

Your body reached the ground, a loud sigh of relief could be heard from Mark. He sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the suitcase.

You open the suitcase, reciting the items as you come across them. 2 pairs of black jeans, both had accidental rips on the knees. You came across some shorts and some leggings, priority, obviously. 4 shirts, 2 of which were too small. Mark obviously wouldn't have known that. A few hoodies and zip ups, a crop top and a few pairs of converse were also stuffed in there.

As you looked through the other things, you found something. Underwear... Slightly sexual underwear. You raised an eyebrow at Mark and held up the lace panties. He giggled childishly,

"Hey! I thought they were nice."

"If you like them so much, why don't you wear them!"

"Maybe I will!"

You both laughed as you dug deeper into the case. A fluffy bathrobe, toothbrush, make-up... Something was missing.

"Mark... You didn't pack pj's!"

"Told you I would get you back!"

"WHAT! YOU DICK!"

If you could stand up, you would have tackled him to the floor and slapped him. Instead, you reached over the case and punched his arm.

He stood up and walked out of the room, giggling to himself. _'Bruh!'_ You sigh as you stare at the lace bras. _'such an asshole, I wouldn't change it, though.'_

Mark walked back in with something behind his back. He stood in the doorway with a smug look on his face,

"So, did I fail the test?"

"Considering you packed the majority a women needs, It's classed as a pass. But since you packed no regular underwear and purposely forgot pajamas, it's an automatic failure."

Mark brought his arms in front of his body. He showed you your guitar case,

"Do I still fail?"

You had your hands over your mouth, _'he brought the guitar! Such a sweetheart.'_

"Ok, as much as I dislike having no decent PJ's and underwear, this automatically gives you a pass! I can't believe you remembered the guitar!"

"What do I win?"

"I'll let you choose."

His smile was contagious. You just felt so touched, it made you beam.

"I'll think about it."

He pushes the suitcase to one side and hugs you. Something was pressing on your mind, you needed answers.

"Mark? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, about what?"

"...The kiss..."


	9. Chapter 9

There was silence. Mark breathed heavily,

"I-It's not what you think. It just... Happened. Ya know, like an automatic reaction."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why? Did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. Just... curious, I guess."

He looked away, exhaling deeply. The lies were painted on his face like a luminous facepaint. He looked back towards you,

"I just... see you as a really great friend. That's where the kiss came from."

 _'Bullshit! He is such a terrible liar!'_ He played with his hands and embraced the awkward silence. You looked at his facial expressions that remained faced away, he was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"So, Mark. What did you do with Wade?"

He turned his head to face you, eyes looking down.

"Hardly anything, it's Wade! What did you think would happen?"

"You obviously did something, what was so important that it required you to leave me with an absolute knobhead?!"

His eyes quickly shot in your direction, he looked confused and angry, not one more obvious than the other.

"Knobhead? I thought you two were fine?"

"We were..."

"Aren't you now?"

You dropped your head, gazing into your lap. This could've so easily been worded wrong or said the wrong way. Avoiding the matter was probably the best way to go about this.

You tried to slowly edge away, biting your lip in response to the pain. He grinned at your attempts, slowly standing up. All you could feel was your body be swept off the ground and encased in a strong pair of arms.

He slouched into the couch, holding you close to his chest, "What happened?"

You tried to struggle out, which of course led you nowhere. You grinned innocently at him while he just shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I don't want to tell you."

You push your hands against his chest in desperation. He just watched you with an eyebrow raised, he didn't even have to move. The expressions on his face were obviously begging to burst out laughing.

"(Y/n), was there even a point to that? Really? Really!"

"Shut up! I tried!"

"It wouldn't have mattered, I've been working out."

"Yeah, I've noticed... Shut your mouth, It was worth a try!"

"It really wasn't, it was a fruitless task."

"At least I'm trying."

"You tried to get out of a conversation, that's it! Now tell me!"

You sigh, curling up tightly in his arms, he adjusted his arms, holding you closer. His muscles acted as strong walls, making you feel secure.

"Basically, Blake and I had a falling out. He started bad mouthing you and I got really protective and angry. I don't know where all that emotion came from, it was just burning inside, I just wanted to punch him."

He shook his head, looking at you right in the eyes. He smiled sweetly at you. He rubbed your arm softly, sending shivers jumping around your skin.

"You stuck up for me, over your best and closest friend?"

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't take it from him, I needed to tell him straight. He didn't like it, but I don't care. No one talks about you like that, you've done nothing to agitate anyone!"

He was silent. His face was unreadable, you couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. He gazed off into the distance, then you watched as his face suddenly gained the look of realisation.

"Ok, I need to go do something. Wait here, ok?"

"Can you at least lay me down on the floor? The carpet is so soft and cuddly."

"If you really want me to, I won't judge."

He rose to his feet, crouching over as he walked. He lay you down gently onto the carpet.

He went to the kitchen quickly. He grabbed two bags of Cool Ranch Doritos and placed them on the counter.

You just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. _'I'm so confused, what the hell! It's only been a few days. Am I... Falling for him?'_

You could here quiet noises coming from the kitchen. As you focused on the ceiling and got lost in thought, all sounds dimmed down.

Mark had been gone for ages. After a while of lying on the floor, you could hear no sound coming from the kitchen.

"Mark? Are you ok?"

No reply. You started to tense up. Your brain was telling you to attempt to find him, but it was also telling you not to stand. You felt like you _had_ to.

You slowly sit up, quietly cursing your mild pain. _'Fuck! These pills must be working. Probably just numbing the pain slightly, though.'_

THE THOUGHT OF ONE DAY BEING HEALED FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION. SAVE? YES. (If you get this reference, your awesome. If you don't... your dead to me. JK)

You roll to your knees, breathing slowly. You place your right foot flat onto the floor. _'This is fucking crazy!'_

You slowly place your left foot, you wobbled slightly. You felt somewhat proud of yourself.

You slowly take steps towards the kitchen, when you fell backwards onto the carpet, crashing your spine hard against the ground.

"STUPID FUCKING SUITCASE! OW, SHIT!"

You panic and hyperventilate. You couldn't move. When you heard thumping noises from upstairs over your painful yells making its way closer, and louder.

Mark came sprinting towards you, muttering. He lifted you in his arms as you hiss in pain. He sat on the couch, cradling you in his arms. He looks down at you, worried.

"I'm so sorry (Y/n), are you ok? I shouldn't have left you on your own, I was so irresponsible."

"Mark, it's ok."

"No, it's not ok. This has already happened before, I'm just..."

"MARK, it's ok." You place your hand over his mouth. You gave a small smile. He slowly moves your hand and holds is softly. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I went to the bathroom after leaving the kitchen. Did you not notice?"

"No, I can't say I did."

"I was getting snacks for tonight. This time, I get to pick the movie."

"Fair enough, I guess. Now it's your turn to impress me with a film choice."

"I'm sure I won't disappoint."

You snuggle close to his chest, breathing slowly.

"Thank you, Mark"

"For what?"

"For everything."

MARKS POV

I just didn't know what to say. She was in my arms, I secretly wished it could always be like this. _'Mark! Get a hold of yourself! It's only been a few days, anyway, I'm pretty sure she likes Blake more than me.'_ She was shivering, it wasn't even cold.

"(Y/n), are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I-It's just a bit cold..."

She didn't sound very convincing. I moved my hand to check her temperature as if she was a child. She avoided eye contact and buried her head in my chest.

"Well, your not ill."

"I'm also not four!"

I giggled causing her to catch the laughter. I grabbed the TV remote and opened up the Netflix menu.

"Netflix and Chill?"

"O-Ok"

She didn't bother to move, and I didn't bother to move her. We were both perfectly comfortable and too lazy to move. I put on Zookeeper as we ate the Cool Ranch Doritos. I could tell there would be _ALT_ of this during (y/n)'s recovery, and I wouldn't mind at all.


	10. Chapter 10

(skip 4 months)

You were in the process of healing, doing really well. You felt as if you and Mark were bonding so much. But you knew for months, somehow you felt him becoming more than a friend. Neither of you had said anything, you felt like you had to, but you didn't know how.

You were at the stage where you knew you were strong enough to walk but Mark would let you. He was always worried that you would fall and have to re-recover. After what happened the first time you fell he had become far more protective to prevent anything like it again.

You always knew that Mark would be there if anything happened, and he was indeed. He had put up with your constant crap for 4 months straight, and he did it himself.

He even tried to help you with the women side of things. (If you know what I mean) But he obviously struggled during that time period, you were very emotional and hard to handle at times. (Am I right, ladies? We're a pain in the ass!)

Although Mark did a lot himself, Wade's girlfriend Molly came by a lot to help you with the things Mark couldn't help with, like women talk and bathing. Molly was growing to be one of your closest friends. She would stay in the front room with you while Mark made as many videos as he could.

Mark had told his closest friends that trusts about the situation he was in. He didn't tell anyone you didn't trust and the people he told had been very supportive. Wade, Matt and Ryan popped around a lot. It was nice to see so many people you had heard so much about. Jack skyped Mark when he could to check if you both were ok. He's so sweet, always happy to see Mark. _'Septiplier away!'_

YOUR POV

You lay on your stomach on the sofa with your legs in the air, it didn't hurt much due to those pills. You checked through your texts, Facebook, Twitter and checked the band's profiles. They were tweeting _#getwellpicx_ and so many fans were wishing you the best.

Mark walked into the room, giving you a warming smile. He sat on the bottom part of the sofa next to your legs. You put your phone down and sigh, so many heart warming messages. You let your whole body relax and dropped your legs onto Mark's lap. You could tell he was staring at you now, the sigh and then the silence was pretty self-explanatory. He spoke up suddenly.

"Was there any need for that. If your foot was a few inches closer, you would have squashed my testicles!"

"Maybe you would have deserved it, it's not as if you HAVE testicles!"

"Really now, you want to play like that!"

"What are you going to do. I'm in _RECOVERY_."

You swivel to your back and looked down your body at Mark.

"Ya know (Y/n), your not doing yourself any favours. Pay back is bottling up until your able to take the blow."

"Ooooooh, I'm sooooo scared..."

He shook his head at you, smiling at your sarcasm. You adjusted your shorts as you rubbed your cold feet against his legs, he was wearing his Markiplier PJ's. He put his warm hand on your ankle.

"Fuck! You're freezing."

"Oh, gee thanks!"

"Seriously, you must be a distant relative of ice!"

"It's not your business to be poking around the history of my ancestors!" You slowly scooch your body down the couch towards Mark. You shuffle next to him and hang your legs across his lap. "Warm me up, bitch,"

You said jokingly. He smiled and rubbed his hands up and down your legs. You feel his warm hands rubbing against your skin. Every now and then, you would flinch and grin at his touch. He was too distracted to notice.

"How am I doing? Am I a good radiator?"

"You're a crap radiator, all your doing is rubbing my legs."

"Well then. There goes my life long dream of being a radiator."

You slap his chest, he pretends to cry.

"Wow, you're a leaky radiator, even worse! No wonder no one wants you!"

He suddenly grabs you into a locked position in his arms, he was too strong to brake out of. You struggled for a bit until you started to feel pain and noticed his gaze. He just stared into your eyes as he spoke nervously.

"(Y/n), I have something to tell you."

"What?"

He was breathing heavily,

"H-Hold that thought."

He placed you gently on the couch before he sprinted up the staircase. _'Ok, he's out of the room. Now is the chance.'_ You flex your toes onto the carpet, slowly adding more weight. _'Ok, ok. Ready... NOW!'_

You transfer all your weight to your legs. You sprung of the seat, wobbling for balance. _'Ok, I'll go to the other side of the room and back. No big deal.'_ You slowly put one foot in front of the other, concentrating on not falling over _AGAIN_. Your arms were spread to the sides as you started to find balance. When you got to the wall, you leaned against it, grinning. You slowly turn on the spot ready to head back before Mark sees you.

You heard the flush of a toilet and the running of taps, _'Fuck!'_ You knew you couldn't run, but you tried walking faster. You felt like you were loosing too much balance. _'Aint no fucking way I'm falling again!'_ You stopped and spread your arms to regain balance.

Mark jogged down the stairs not noticing you straight away. He was shocked but sounded happy _and_ concerned,

"(Y/n), What the..."

"Mark, I'm fine. See, I'm walking!"

"What did I tell you? Why don't you listen to me?"

"The doctor said I _can_."

"But he didn't say you _should_."

"Why have you got to be such a bummer!"

He shook his head as he scooped you off your feet. You squealed as you were flung into his cradling arms. He spoke down at you,

"You're due a recovery check up. We'll head in tomorrow. Until then, no walking."

"Sure whatever. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

He sat down on the couch, tightening his grip on you. He quietly mutters to himself,

"Here goes nothing..."


	11. Chapter 11

MARKS POV

I wanted to say it, I really did. But I kept thinking, _'What if she turns me down? What if she DOES prefer Blake?'_

She looked up at me, confused at my silence. I suddenly spoke and tried to avoid my voice from shaking.

"Ok. (Y/n), You're such an amazing person and I've really enjoyed looking out for you... As a friend... But lately, I mean, for a while now,"

She raised her eyebrows, grinning slightly.

"I see where this is going."

"You do?"

"Yup. Do continue."

She put her hand under her chin sarcastically. It was hard to concentrate with her making me blush like this. Now was the moment, I had to tell her. I cradled her tightly in my arms as I summoned the courage to help me say the words that could change our friendship forever.

"What I'm trying to say is... You see... I love you, (y/n)."

The room fell silent. I could feel my face heating up as I realised what I said. She moved her hands from under her chin and cupped my face delicately. Her touch was so soft, so gentle. She exhaled deeply causing anxiety to rise. She looked into my eyes and spoke softly.

"Mark... I love you too."

My eyes shot open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

 _'She, loves me.'_

YOUR POV

 _'He, loves me!'_

He was so shocked, You were too. You didn't expect him to like you as you liked him. So, this love had been mutual the whole time, and no one spoke up. It had months, and only now it was said. Such a delicate flower.

It was obvious how much this meant to him, he couldn't hold eye contact without looking away straight away. He looked like he was about to start crying. He was so anxious.

"Mark, calm down. There's no need to be nervous anymore."

"Nervous? Yeah, n-no"

"Don't bullshit me, Mark. It's ok. I would've been too, I completely understand because I was feeling the same thing."

He raises his eyebrows at you. You suddenly became more nervous about this conversation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory, Mark... I... Liked you too. I've liked you for months but didn't know if you felt the same way, so I was too scared to tell you."

"So, basically, we have both been worrying about being turned down when we both liked each other?"

"Yup."

"Well, shit..."

He looked up at the ceiling, exhaling deeply between quiet sniggers. You just there watching him, confused. His mood had changed in a split second from anxious to relieved. _'Male emotions, they be cray cray!'_

He giggled loudly as he looked in your direction, "Hey, you know what this is like?"

"What could this possibly relate to that could be so funny?"

"It's Until Dawn! Chris and Ashley!"

"Oh, shut up. Why do you do this to me now?"

He smirks as he rolls you off his lap and onto the seat next to you. You whine a little, Mark's jaw dropped.

"Oh, God! I completely forgot!"

Your face of pain quickly turned to a face of laughter. He looked confused for a few seconds before realising what you did.

"Now THAT is pay back!"

"That was not pay back, that was lame."

"But, you fell for it!"

He looked away, biting his lip. His face was just a mess of mixed emotions.

"Your not off the hook, you know. Your check up is tomorrow, you should be scared."

"... Terrified..."

Your sarcasm said it all, and he picked it up. You were playing a dangerous game but you knew you could win. You were the queen of sarcasm, but up against the king, you were equals. Mark looked over to you, smiling and shaking his head.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You pick on me, why?"

"Because I can. I know there is nothing you can do in return apart from sass me."

"Sass is the way I roll, you're not too shabby either."

A thought popped into your head, you snigger about it for a short while not being able to say words. Mark was just looking at you as if you were a mad person which made it even funnier. Once you calmed down a little, you tried to slip out the words.

"Hey, hey, Mark. It's Sassiplier. All the pictures and sassiplier tweets, it's too much god dammit!"

You slapped the couch and giggled uncontrollably. You rested your head on the arm of the couch, trying to keep it together as you check your phone. You had a lot of notifications. Mainly from twitter, everyone is so sweet.

People were still wishing you well, even though it had been months. You know when you have loyal fans when they stick around, no matter when they started to.

He slowly creeps over to you, you ignore his adorable creepiness and put your phone away. You look at him dead in the eyes. You spoke with a smile,

"It's getting late. We need to be out early tomorrow for the check up."

"Ok. Define early."

"8 am." He sighed and shook his head jokingly in reply. "Hey Mark? Do you wanna sleep in your bed tonight? I think I'm well enough to stay by myself for one night."

"I will not be persuaded by the likes of you to disobey the hospitals instructions!"

"Bullshit. You just can't bare to be outside a 1-meter radius of _this body_."

"What if... I just need a cuddle buddy. I give the best cuddles, also, who doesn't like cuddles?"

You look at him, he was imitating adorable puppy dog eyes. He grins at you, his smile was contagious.

"I'm down for that, I guess."

"I'm willing to sacrifice my bed if you want. It's so much comfier that this couch."

"Ooh, well I dunno, this couch is pretty _comfy_ if you ask me... Plus, It wouldn't feel right. Ya know, sleeping in your bed."

He sat up and stretched his muscles, you couldn't tear your eyes away (of course, who would be able to!)

"No, it's ok (Y/n). I'm cool with it. It's just whether you want to or not."

"Ok, then. Don't get any ideas, though."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

You look into his brown eyes, so gentle, so calm. You bit your lip as you looked deep into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward and locked his soft lips with yours.

You felt very light headed as you explored each others mouths. An experience you had never felt before, a fucking heavenly kiss. He slid his hands around your back and pulled you closer.

Your fingers played with his soft hair, massaging his scalp. He slowly pulls away, looking down at you. _'Well, if we weren't together before, I guess we are now.'_ You honestly didn't know what to say.

"Holy crap, Mark."

"What?"

"That was... awesome!"

He smiled as he slowly climbed off you. He stood up and gestured the stairs, you nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark scooped you up and slowly walked up the stairs. _'Geez, I can't wait until I can actually walk around again. I'll be able to go back to my apartment and Mark would be able to have his own space again. A part of me doesn't want to leave, though.'_

As you were in the middle of thinking deep thoughts, another thought dominated your mind.

"Oh fuck!"

"What's the matter?"

"You... THE FUCKING SUITCASE!" He sniggered and kicked open the bedroom door. "Mark, I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"With what?"

"Being in your bed... With no legit clothing. You've kinda screwed me over with the lack of pj's."

"Hey, I thought the lingerie was very nice. I thought maybe you would model it, and suffer through my wrath."

You raised your eyebrows at him, shaking your head. You could tell he found your sarcasm very amusing.

"Wrath, oh please. What Wrath?"

"I dunno, ask Darkiplier or Wilford Warfstache."

"Whatever."

He laughed quietly as he rolled you onto the bed. You lay on your back staring at the ceiling. He climbed on top of you and kissed you passionately. _'I just hope he knows when to call it quits.'_

You moved your mouth in time with his. You got lost in the movement of his tongue playing with yours. You moved your arms around his waist, rubbing his back. He breathed heavily between kisses, making your skin crawl.

He lifted his head up, giving you chance to breathe. You took a deep breath. He got off you in slight worry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Mark, honestly it's fine."

"I-I'll lend you some of my clothes is you want, I would understand why you would feel uncomfortable after what I just did."

"Mark, it's fine... Let me _model_ my lingerie for you."

He looked deep into your eyes, he looked worried.

"You don't have to, I could just give you some clothes. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't be. It'll be fun."

He sighed and climbed off the bed. He opened the bedroom door, ready to walk out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Pick a pair for me and a pair for you. You did say you would wear them."

"Fuck, I didn't think you would remember that."

You could hear him sniggering as he walked out the door. You slid your feet up and down the soft, cold blanket. Your eyes darted around the room, _'The great Markiplier's bedroom of death. Damn, it's nice in here.'_

The door opened. Mark threw matching bra and panties on the bed. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. You examine the lingerie, _'Well shit. GG.'_ He chose black, laced panties with the bra matching. As much as you didn't want to, you put them on anyway.

You tried to avoid sharp movements but it didn't hurt, you were just stiff. All you could hear was an echo of Mark laughing down the hall. _'I guess he's done.'_ You lay on your side, your bandage exposed.

He walked in, strutting.

"Mark? Did you honestly pick the same pair for both of us?"

"Look, (Y/n) look. I've got boobs now!"

You both break out into hysterical laughter.

"If you stretch my underwear, I will be very annoyed."

He jumps to his side of the bed. You turn to face him, he was creeping closer. You were eyeing each other's underwear and grinning. Since both the pairs were lace, you both could see... a lot. You were surprised how the panties he wore could hold that much! ;P (I'm so immature)

His eyes move to your bandage around your stomach.

"That might be able to come off tomorrow. I bet you can't wait for that."

You nod and turn to face the other way. He shifted his hand and ran his fingers around the bandage. You flinch and giggle quietly,

"Mark, come on. The bandage is thin!"

"Well, that's unfortunate."

He slid both hands around your waist and down your back. You tensed up and squirmed.

"Mark, please. Please!"

He spoke in a Wiford Warstache voice,

"Since you asked so nicely, no!"

He grabbed your waist with one hand and dragged you close to his chest, locking you in a hug from behind position. He used his free hand to tickle your skin, he wasn't TOO rough luckily. You kick your legs around and curl up slightly, you couldn't escape his grip. You laughed uncontrollably and he soon followed suit.

You spoke in between laughter,

"MARK! WHAT HAPPENED TO RECOVERY, DAMMIT!"

He slowed down as he realised what you said.

"Shit, I forgot. I'm sorry."

He let go and turned to face his side of the bed.

You curled up, realising how cold it was without Mark next to you. You turned to his side and hugged his back.

"Mark, don't be sorry. I know it's tough, having to remember everything and taking so much responsibility. I feel better anyway, it didn't hurt, honest." He curled himself into a ball. He was breathing heavily. "Mark. Look at me."

He swivelled around and looked you in the eyes. He had the expression of guilt all over his face.

"(Y/n), I'm really sorry. We were having fun and I took it too far."

"It was still fun, I'm sorry for making you feel like that. Just think, once I'm healed, there will be no excuses."

He pulled you in for a tight hug. He kissed your forehead and threw the blanket over you both.

He held you close, embracing your warmth.

"Goodnight (Y/n), I love you."

The words echoed through your head as you close your eyes,

"I love you too."

MARKS POV

I just felt so guilty. She said it was fine, but I just couldn't shift it from my mind. I made her uncomfortable, twice, in a matter of minutes.

She was sound asleep in my arms while I had been wide awake for hours. I couldn't get to sleep. Today had been a big day, that confession took a lot of courage and self-persuasion. I'm just so glad she felt the same way.

And here she is now, in my room, in my bed. I honestly didn't expect this, it's a lot to take in. I'll admit it, I got used to the single life after my previous relationship grew apart. I never felt this way with anyone else, she was everything I could ever wish for.

She was curled into my chest, snoring very softly. She slept so gentle, I just wish I never had to let go. Knowing (Y/n), she would probably want that.

Guilt, it was swirling in out of my head. I couldn't just lie there and know that I prevented her comfort. I was probably over thinking things, but I needed to fix it.

I slowly realised her from my arms, gradually sliding off the edge of the bed. She didn't stir, good. I crept over to my drawer and pulled out my favourite t-shirt and my moustache pyjama pants.

I gently climbed back onto the bed. I slowly moved the blanket down the bed, exposing her body. She was still curled up. I gently sat her up, trying not to wake her. I slid the t-shirt over her chest carefully. It was quite big on her, but that added to the cuteness.

I laid her back down flat and grabbed the pyjama pants. I gently slid the pants onto (Y/n)'s smooth legs. I gently lifted her hips so I could slip on the waistband. I exposed the bandage so I could make sure it wasn't resting on it. Even though she is probably healed, I couldn't risk anything.

I leaned down and kissed her bandage gently. I felt her stomach fall and rise with each breath. I felt so much better now, I can sleep knowing I fixed the issue dwelling on my mind. I climbed back under the covers and held her close to me. I closed my eyes,

"I love you more, (Y/n)."


	13. Chapter 13

You open your eyes to a loud noise. _'Stupid fucking alarm clock.'_ You check the time, _'7:01 am.'_

You look over to Mark's side of the bed, he wasn't there. _'pffft, men.'_

As you shuffled around the bed, you felt the movement of soft fabric against your skin. Clothes, Mark's clothes. _'But, What? I didn't put these on. I slept in... oh, god.'_

Only then did it cross your mind. You checked underneath the clothing, you were still wearing he lingerie. _'So, Mark... dressed me? At least he didn't try anything stupid and take off the underwear.'_

You were blushing internally. All you could think was about how freaking cute that was. Dressing you in _his_ pyjamas, his favourite pants, holy crap!

You took a deep breath, calming your nerves and restless mind. You lean over the bed and pick up your phone. You scroll quickly to YouTube and put your volume on quiet. You could here the familiar Irish accent fill your ears. Even on the lowest volume level, it was still bloody loud! **(The struggles are real, we all know it)**

A few minutes later, you heard the door open. You quickly paused the video and threw your phone to the other side of the room in hesitation, _'FUCK! Why did I do that!'_

Mark looked at you confused as you brought your knees to your chest. He laughed quietly at you,

"I heard what you were doing. No big deal."

"Really?"

"Sure. Sure."

He stopped in his tracks. You both eyed the corner where you threw your phone. You were both switching gaze between each other and the phone, _'Come on (Y/n), just go for it!'_

You suddenly scamper across the bed, he quickly follows. Just as you got close to the phone, Mark pushed you back and pinned your arms above your head. You spoke in between laughter,

"Mark! What the fuck, bro?"

"What is with this foul language?"

"It's called English, you should learn it sometime."

"No, it's filthy. I should buy you some disinfectant sometime."

You giggle quietly and open your eyes wide. He was crossing a line that no one should cross, otherwise whoever did would suffer _your_ wrath, rather than Mark's. He was glaring straight into your eyes, you felt so frail and weak.

"If anything is filthy, Mark, it's your standards. How dare you take off the lingerie."

He sniggered quietly, tilting his head. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on yours. His movement was slow, slow and calm. Each slow movement of his tongue gave you shivers. As you start to get into it, you felt goosebumps forming on your body. You felt the urge to hug him tightly, but you couldn't move your arms.

Your phone dinged, signalling Mark to stop. He climbed off you slowly. He sounded breathless, you couldn't blame him,

"We've become side tracked. We have to get ready for the appointment. Let me just finish rendering this video so it goes up on time."

He sprints out of the room. You slowly reach for your phone. A text, from Blake. As soon as you were about to read it, Mark burst through the bedroom door and threw clothes at you, forcefully.

"You did not just do that!"

"Oh wait, hold on, let me just check. Oh, yeah, I totally did just do that!"

"Fuck you, Mark!"

You turned and threw a pillow at him, right in the face. He had the look of sarcastic disapproval.

"You wait, just you wait."

"MARK! We've got no time! Get ready dammit! Or to put it nicer, get the fuck out of here so I can change, you sponge!"

You both laugh loudly as he left the room.

You examine the clothes he had chosen for you, not a bad choice for a man who clearly doesn't get women. You put on the clothes, A blue plaid flannel and black ripped jeans.

A few minutes later, you heard a light knock on the door,

"(Y/n), are you done?"

"Yeah, we've got 5 minutes to leave this apartment! Please tell me you're done?"

He opened the door and walked as slow as he could, jokingly. You looked at him with disapproval. He laughed as he scooped you in his arms and handed you a pair of black converse.

"The video is up and were ready to go."

Mark jogged lightly down the stairs and out the apartment door. He made extra sure that he wouldn't drop you before continuing to the car. Mark gently placed you on the passengers seat, fastening your seatbelt for you.

"Mark, I can fasten my own seatbelt."

"Well, you don't need to because I'm here."

He kissed your forehead delicately and hopped around to the drivers side.

You sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for the scan results. It was just you and Mark in the room, sitting on a small black couch.

Mark was holding your hand, rubbing his thumb across your skin. You nervously awaited the arrival of the doctor in silence.

The doctor walked in and spoke with a smile.

"Good news Miss, your fracture has healed, and a few weeks earlier than predicted too."

Your face beamed.

"Wait, _fully_ healed?"

"It appears so, you're completely healed, not including a few bruises hat still remain. Those bruises are only minor, no need to worry about those."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This was music to your ears,

"This, this is amazing. So, am I actually allowed to walk now?"

"Yes. It will take a little getting used to, you know, walking. Physical mobility seems to be good, though, it's just getting used to using body weight now."

"Thank you, doc. Thanks a lot."

"No worries, just, doing my job." Mark was smiling at you, _'So cute.'_ Mark leaned over and hugged you tightly. The doctor backed up slightly as he continued in a calm voice, "You can leave whenever you are ready, I have already signed the forms for you. Have a great day."

He turned and closed the door behind him. Mark stood up, clinging onto you tightly. You look at Mark, who was beaming, like you.

You jump up with Mark's assistance and wrap your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck. You snuggled your head into his warm head as he walks out of the waiting room.

Mark walked slowly down the long hospital halls, holding you loosely. He kept his eyes on the long hallway,

"So, no fractures, no cuts or scars. That must feel great."

"Feels ok. I just wanna go back to my apartment and chill out, like a bath or something."

Mark paused for a few seconds, repeating mentally what you said _'go home.'_ His face sunk, you felt concerned. His face was going red,

"(Y/n), do you _have_ to go home? C-Can you stay with me? I really enjoy your company and I would love to spend more time with you. I love you so much, it would be too much to see you go."

You processed his words. _'He wants me t-to move in with him? Forever?'_

"I'll think about it, ok? There is a lot I have to consider."

"Ok then. Tell me once you've made up your mind."


	14. Chapter 14

The car slowed down outside Mark's apartment. He shifted the gear as the car's engine stopped. He sprung out of the car before you could even unplug your seatbelt. He quickly made his way over to your side. He opened the door and scooped you into his arms.

As he lifted you up bridal style, you sighed loudly. You wanted to try to walk to the house yourself, but Mark was having none of it.

"Mark, I can walk now, you know."

"You have to get used to your weight, which means you have to take your time. Now isn't the time to test your strength."

"Ok then..."

He made his way into the apartment. As much as you loved being in his arms, you wanted to walk, so badly.

You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes, embracing his warmth. Mark sat on the sofa and snuggled you close.

"Are you tired, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah. Sleep is calling my name. What's the time?"

"Just gone 7 pm"

"Nah, it's too early to go to sleep. I'll stay up with you. Wouldn't want you to be alone, would I?"

You put your hand on his cheek, he turned his head and kissed your hand softly. There was a peaceful silence for a few seconds before Mark spoke again.

"Do you want me to run you a bath? I packed bath stuff in your suitcase if you want to use them."

"If you want, babe. Thank you."

He looked at you in shock. You couldn't really tell how you should be feeling in response.

"Did you just call be _babe_?"

"Y-Yes, I did."

"Awwwww (Y/n)! I love you so much!"

He hugged you tightly. You started to play with his hair, _'Maybe I shouldn't leave. Mark loves me and I love him. We would crumble without each other.'_

Mark walked towards you sitting on the sofa. You were checking your phone while waiting for the bath to finish running. He kisses your forehead,

"The bath is ready for you. I'm going to record some videos while you're in the bath, ok?"

"Ok, baby."

"But first," he walked backwards, further away from you. You looked at him confused. He held his arms out, extended in your direction. "Come to Markimoo. Remember, baby steps."

You sighed at him and put your phone down. You slide to the edge of the couch and place your feet flat on the ground.

You slowly rose up, struggling to find balance. You were wobbling a lot, as much as you tried not to. Mark sprinted over to you and held your arms. As he held you, he looked into your eyes, nodding. "You can do this, I know you can. We're just going to keep practicing, ok?"

You nod hesitantly. Mark put your hands in his and took a small step back. "Follow my lead."

You move your left foot forward, putting all your weight on Mark's hands. As Mark takes small steps back, you follow by taking another step forward. You eyes remained fixed on his,

With every step, you feel more balanced, more confident. Mark slowly let go of your hands, backing up as you continue to take steps. Your heart was pounding as you kept your gaze attached to his. Your legs were aching, _'Just keep going! You can do this!'_

Before you knew it, Mark was standing on the other side of the room. He grinned a proud grin as you get closer and closer to his outreached arms.

You were almost there, a few more steps. You grabbed his extended arm, holding it firmly. Mark looked so happy, he looked as if he was about to cry. He lifted you up by the waist, cheering. You were so proud of yourself.

"HOLY FUCK! I DID IT!"

Mark clung onto your waist and kissed you repeatedly all around your face. You scrunch up your face and push his face away with your hand. All sense of you being tired were long gone now, you both were pumped.

"Good job, babe. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you. I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, (Y/n). Your bath has been waiting for you. After what you just did, you deserve it."

You smile at him and peck him on the lips. He cradled you in his arms and walked upstairs. You looked up at him, raising your eyebrow.

"Woah, hold on a minute. I can walk now!"

"Stairs is another exercise for another time."

"Ok, Ok. Point taken."

He walked into the bedroom, dropping you on the bed. Next to you was a fluffy white bathrobe. Mark flashed a smile down at you,

"I'll be in the recording room if you need me. Have a nice relaxing bath, babe."

"Thank you! I love you."

He grinned and closed the door. You took of your clothing and replace it with the bathrobe. As you tied up the bathrobe, you stood up slowly. _'I am glad Mark is giving me a chance to walk by myself.'_

You take a few steps out the room before noticing quiet breathing behind you.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you make it to the bathroom alright."

"You should be recording!"

"I will, after I know that you made it safely. Forget I'm here, just keep walking."

You carry on taking steps each one bigger and faster than the other. You felt a lot more confident than earlier. You made it to the bathroom door, then turned to face Mark who was at the other end of the hall.

"You happy now?"

"Of course, babe. Have a nice bath. Take this time to just chill. Ignore me in the other room, well, as much as you can."

You giggle and slowly open the bathroom door.

The lights were off, the room was lit up by the glow of candlelight. The room was warm and moist, making you feel relaxed. As you peer into the bath, you immediately recognised bath salts and bubbles, _'This is so cute of him.'_

You slowly slipped off the bathrobe and got in the bath. You exhaled calmly. You felt so relaxed, it was unreal.

You hadn't relaxed like this in a long ass time. It was all stress and all go on tour, never any time to actually chill. The tour was always a rush, you would be lucky to have a shower for more than 10 minutes. The band management team always thought it was best to just live on the tour bus, rather than rent hotel rooms.

Every now and then, you could hear Mark screaming, adds to the atmosphere, of course. You just grinned and submerged your body deeper into the bubbles.

After a while of chilling and washing in the bath, you could here that Mark had stopped screaming. He had stopped for about 10 minutes now. _'Maybe something is wrong, I should getting out anyway.'_ You got out of the bath slowly, shivering as you reach for the towel placed on the toilet seat.

You notice that there was something under the towel, black panties and a matching bra. _'God dammit Mark, deja vu much!'_ You dried yourself, put on the underwear and then the bathrobe.

You opened the door to find a piece of paper stuck to it with neat writing on it,

 **MEET ME IN THE BEDROOM ;) - Markimoo**


	15. Chapter 15

(Contains smut. You're welcome.)

You look at the paper. You didn't really know what to think. You brain couldn't get a full grip on what was intended, the warm air in the bathroom had made you drowsy.

You slowly walked towards the bedroom, thinking about what you could expect. You put your hand on the handle and opened the door slowly.

Mark was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his hands supporting him upright. He was only wearing black boxers, you blush madly. You look away quickly, your eyes snapping to the bathrobe that was wrapped around your body loosely.

"What's the matter sexy, see something you like?"

You cautiously close the door and dawdle towards the bed. You sat in front of him, also cross-legged. Despite how much you felt the bathrobe would just fall off, it didn't. (Sound familiar anyone?)

You put your warm shrivelled hand on his bare leg.

"Aren't you cold? It's freezing!"

"We'll soon get things warmed up." He gave a cheeky grin. As much as you wanted to smile, something was stopping you, nerves. You drop your head and looked at your lap, Mark looked worried. "What's up? Are you alright?"

You could feel your face heat up, you were anxious to say anything. As silence crept over, he gradually became more and more concerned. You had performed in front of crowds of millions, yet you were nervous to say something in front of your boyfriend.

"I-I don't know... I mean, do we _have_ to do it?"

"No, of course not. I would never force you to do anything! I just thought you would have wanted to."

"I do, but maybe not tonight. We could still... Mess around if you wanted to?"

"That's fine with me, as long as you're happy."

You were so worried that those words would have let him down, made an awkward silence leading to an awkward night. Luckily, he reacted different than you predicted. You should have picked this up by now, he's not like most men.

He leaned towards you, locking your lips with his. He crept his hand around your head, supporting the back of your neck. Your mouth moved in time with his as you both explored each others mouths. You moved your hands along his bare, crossed legs.

He slowly shifted his hands up your legs, and under the bathrobe. You pull away slowly and take off the bathrobe, throwing it to the other side of the room. He was eyeing the underwear he picked out for you, he was _blushing!_

You push on his shoulders, making him fall onto the bed. His cheeks had flourished with a deep pink, so had yours. You leaned down and took dominance over his mouth. He lay on his back, rubbing your waist with both hands while receiving the kiss.

He unexpectedly turned over you so he was on top, straddling you to the bed. He leaned down and started to kiss your neck. The kiss turned into biting, which turned into sucking. He gradually sucked harder, you let out a quiet moan. As the sucking continued, so did the volume of your moans.

He slowly stopped sucking, kissing the area around it. You neck was burning slightly, the tenderness spread around your neck and agitated you with every kiss. He gently licked over the mark along with several gentle kisses.

He trailed his lips down your body, his hands soon followed. His soft hair tickled your skin as he traveled down your body. You arch your back as he moved down your stomach. You breathing was heavy, it was painful to control.

You wanted to speak, but couldn't. When he got to your panties, he paused and looked at you.

You nod slowly.

"(Y/n), are you sure?"

"I'm not sure if were thinking different things here. Keep your penis away, I'm not ready _for that_ yet and I'm probably not that good."

"No, that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking something else."

There was only one other thing he could have been thinking, you were thinking it too. You had butterflies forming in your stomach, this would be your first time.

"Then, do proceed."

"Just remember, if you want me to stop, let me know."

You nod, trying to regulate your breath. He slides down your panties, his strong hands sliding down your legs. You tense up as your lower body becomes exposed. You were nervous, and Mark could tell.

He smoothed his hands on the inside of your legs, letting them naturally spread. All your muscles relaxed to his touch, you let out a deep exhale. He took one last glance at you before lowering his head.

You feel a warm wet sensation on the outside, you breathed heavily. Mark glided his tongue on the outside before slowly making his way inside.

His warm tongue made its way around your inside, you calming your breathing did nothing since you started breathing deeply. You grab onto the sheets, moaning loudly as he made his way deeper. He explored every inch that his tongue could reach. You could feel his heavy breathing through his nose against your crotch, he was getting tired.

You felt yourself coming to your peak, you started to panic slightly. You tried to snap out of it and resist, but with every movement of Mark's tongue, you felt yourself becoming weaker. You weren't sure as to how Mark would react, yet again, you thought that before and was completely wrong.

The more he slowed down, the more tingly the feeling was inside you. You muscle just let go, just relaxed. You let out a loud moan as you released your orgasm. Mark swallowed the liquid, continuing to breathe heavily.

He slowly pulls out, sending shivers up your spine. You looked up at the ceiling, your chest rising and falling rapidly. He looks up at you, panting.

He crawled towards you and rested his head on your rapid chest. He looked up at you, you had your eyes closed.

He threw the blanket over you both and snuggled you close to him. You spoke quietly and slowly,

"You remind me of a dog, Mark. You enjoy licking things that don't belong to you."

"So, if I'm a dog, are you my bitch?"

"I believe so."

He snuggles in closer as you drift off to the soothing touch of his strong hands.


	16. Chapter 16

You peeled your eyes open. Mark was resting his head on your stomach, looking up at you. He smiled at you as if you were a little baby. You flash a tired grin, breathing deeply through your nose. He put his hands on his stomach,

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"You know I do, you little dweeb!"

You turned onto your stomach, causing Mark to roll off your body. You felt your head sink back into the pillow, feeling weightless. Mark lifted his body up and looked at you with a cute grin.

He got up, removed the blanket covering your back and sat on your lower back. He undid your bra slowly, you were too lazy to protest. He rubbed his hands up and down your back, you smiled as you felt the relaxation fill your body.

Mark massaged your back in a circular motion, you close your eyes and sigh deeply. His touch was soothing, not to mention his masseur skill. Gets it from his mom, of course.

"You're good, Mark. Now I know exactly what Jack meant."

"You're so glad I didn't take that out of context. But, yes, Jack loved it."

"Septiplier?"

"Not you as well!"

You frowned into the pillow. The best part was the fact Mark couldn't actually see it. Mark was smiling to himself as he rubbed and kneaded your back gently.

"But, Maaaaark! Septiplier!"

"We are both straight, and taken to beautiful women."

"That means you think Signe is beautiful. I agree completely, I'm quite jealous actually."

He moved his hands up to your shoulders, continuing the circular motion. He leaned his head down to your ear and whispered slightly,

"You have no reason to be jealous, You are the prettiest and sexiest human alive."

"This is coming from you, my handsome bean."

He relaxes his body, laying down on your bare back. He slid his hands between your stomach and the sheets of the bed. His arms were warm and comfortable.

Mark spoke up with a raspy quiet voice,

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I haven't got anything planned, I never have anything planned."

"I've got an idea. How about we go somewhere, just you and me."

"That sounds nice. You're so sweet, Mark."

"I know, I know."

He tightened his hug. As much as you felt like you were going to pass out, you just lay there and smiled. You couldn't move, you didn't want to.

He perched his lips delicately on your neck, you flinch in pain. He seemed confused, "You alright? What's wrong?"

You were too distracted to talk by breathing sharply. He shifted his head around and examined your neck. "Holy shit! Did I do that!"

Your neck was red, Your skin was tender and flaring. Mark had definitely left a mark yesterday, a huge inflaming hickey. Mark stared, his mouth gaping. He covered his mouth and started breathing heavily, this made you feel quite anxious.

"Mark, it's fine."

"Oh my god, I am so so so sorry. I feel really bad, that must really hurt!"

"Well, it does, but it's not a problem. No need to worry, honest. Everything is fine, it will calm down in a few days."

He shook his head, muttering to himself. He got off you and sat cross-legged on the bed with his head in his hands. His actions reminded you of your actions the night you met. Now, it was your turn to calm the beast.

You got up and sat in front of him. He was trying to hold himself together, he really was. "Mark, listen to me. It's not your fault."

"But it is. It is! I never meant to hurt you, that is the last thing I would ever do!"

"Mark, listen, please. I say you would never hurt me, but you're hurting me right now. Seeing you like this, it fucking kills me! It rips me up from the inside and that is more painful than any pain that can ever be inflicted on me... And do you know what hurts the most? The fact that you don't feel it can change."

He looked up at you slowly, his eyes were red and watery. You tilted your head and imitated his cute look from earlier. He faked a smile over his obviously emotional expression. You pulled his head close to your chest, fondling his hair. He was sniffling into your chest quietly, this just made you want to join in.

He gazed up at you, realising you're not wearing a shirt or a bra. He blushed deeply and shuffled his head into your chest. He gently began gently pecking your bare skin, making his way up your body. You grin, knowing that Mark was feeling somewhat better.

Mark's phone started to ring. He sighed and climbed across the bed to get it. He sat on the edge of the bed talking. You couldn't make out who he was on the phone to.

You slowly sit up and put your bra back on. You sneak to Mark's drawer and took the first shirt you saw, a black shirt with a red pixel 'M.' You sneak out of the room and tip-toed down the stairs.

Your eyes caught glance of your guitar, _'I missed you!'_ You pick up the guitar and sit on the couch.

You strum the open strings, filling you with determination. (I'm so sorry to everyone who gets that reference :D)

You start to play I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons. (If you don't know the song, find it on youtube. It's an amazing song.)

After playing the song and singing the lyrics, you heard clapping coming from the stairs. You turn your head,

"Mark? How long have you been there?"

"I have no idea, I got completely lost in that song. So I guess it's true, an artist is better in a live performance."

"I am yet to see a live performance of your own, your fans want a live stream, give the people what they want!"

He strolled over to the kitchen, looking at you as he walked.

"And don't think I haven't noticed you wearing my shirt. You can keep it if you want, it looks good on you."

"Thanks, babe, but you don't have to give me your shirt!"

"Its ok, call it a gift. I'm also digging the no pants thing too, that's me every time I record. We think so alike."

You put your guitar next to you and lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. You could hear the sound of plates coming from the kitchen. _'What is he doing now, he never rests!'_

Before you could get up, Mark swept you into his arms unexpectedly. He took you to the kitchen and stood you up next to the table.

He had made pancakes with maple syrup for both of you. You looked at him, surprised.

"Mark, this is so cute."

"Your so cute."

You hugged him tightly. Even the little things made you feel happy, but you felt like you never wanted to let him go.


	17. Chapter 17

You ate the breakfast that Mark had made for you. _'He is just so god damn cute. This is adorable.'_

You felt inside that you had to return the favour. After all, a relationship is giving and taking, not just taking or just giving. (#lifelessons).

You and Mark sat on the couch playing GTA on PS4. He had been quite quiet the whole time, yelling at the screen occasionally or laughing at your horrible mistakes. Other than that, he wouldn't really say anything.

You were both on the edge of your seats, cursing under pressure. The room was filled with the sound of controllers clicking. You had a huge smile painted on your face, Mark on the other hand didn't. As the chase continued, he just fell silent.

Mark suddenly paused the game and sighed, collapsing into the back cushions of the couch. He covered his face with his hands and huffed. You look down at him, examining his body language, leaving you baffled. You just look at him, trying to regulate your irregular breathing from the cop chase.

You crawl across the couch and sit yourself on his lap. You move his hands from his face and hold them tightly, holding them close your chest. He opened his eyes and looked at you with a drained expression.

You rub your thumbs around his hands in yours. You were very worried for him.

"Hey, babe? Are you ok? This isn't about the game, is it?"

He shook his head, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. You sighed and curled into his chest, wrapping his arms around you. He took control over his arms and hugged you tightly.

"I love giving you hugs, mainly because you love getting them. You're so squishy and lovable, my little teddy bear."

"Squishy? Who the fuck you calling squishy, boy?"

"You."

"I rest my case."

He flashed a small grin, making you feel slightly better. You kissed his nose gently, making him smile which warmed your heart. "But, you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine earlier. You really made me worry about you earlier."

"Really? I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you into my emotions."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't. We're a team, we need to be on each others side. So, don't feel like you have to keep all your problems to yourself. What was bothering you earlier?"

"Nothing... Let's get ready to go."

He shifted you over to the couch seat next to him and stood up. His worried expression was back, you started to question if bringing it back up was actually the best thing to do. Typical, you try to help a situation and you go and make it worse.

"But where are we going?"

"Its a nice day, just wear something that you won't roast in. So avoid black if you can."

Mark walked up the stairs casually. _'Something is going on, I can't tell what it could be. Maybe it had something to do with the phone call this morning.'_

He had been acting weird since this morning, he just hasn't been himself. This was just adding to the list of unusual things since this morning.

You quietly stalk up the stairs, you could hear Mark's voice. He was on the phone, again. His voice had a tone of anger and annoyance. He just sounded stressed. "You need to understand that I can't do that. Careers and reputation would be at stake, I could bare to do that."

You sat outside the bedroom door and listened to what Mark was saying. You were worried as to what was going on. He was sighing loudly between loud bursts of anger. "I don't care at this point, it's dangerous! I can't watch anything like that happen again because it probably will... Speak to you soon."

You got up quickly and leaned against the wall for a few seconds. 'Before? What happened before? What is he talking about?'

You slowly opened the door, peering in anxiously. Mark had his head in his hands. You started to feel really worried for him. You raised your brow,

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Mark..."

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

You felt shock horror fill your head. He hadn't shouted like that before, not to you at least. He looked like he was about to cry. He brought you into a tight hug. You could hear his heavy breathing, which made you feel like balling out. You sighed as you spoke,

"I'm just worried about you, I'm sorry if I upset you or something."

"No, no, it's fine. You haven't done anything. I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean to."

"Its fine, we all get stressed out sometimes." You pull away, cup his face and look into his tearful eyes, "Let's just go out somewhere, and if you want, we can talk about this later. Ok?"

He nods slowly. You wipe his tears away with your thumb. He smiled through his tears.

"I love you so much (Y/n)! You don't understand how much you mean to me. Just don't forget, I will always love you."

"Come on, don't make me cry. Let's go do something, together. I will always love you too."

You lock your lips with him, your tongues moving slowly and in sync. He just wasn't acting like himself, even when kissing. It felt like kissing someone who was drunk. (Hunger games reference :P )

You finished getting ready just after Mark. You were wearing light denim shorts, a white crop top and light blue converse. _'I don't think I've ever worn this outfit. Tour requires black, and I don't go out much.'_

Mark was waiting by the front door. He wore blue jeans, a grey shirt and grey sneakers. You ran down the stairs, skipping a step as you went. Mark looked at you cutely.

"You look nice. See, color suits you."

"Maybe you're right. It is a nice change, I guess."

Mark unlocked the front door. You both exit the apartment and stroll towards the car.

"So, you're probably wondering where we are going. I'm doing this mainly for your sake, though. I'm probably going to die of death but as long as your happy."

"What? What is it?"

"We are going... To the beach."

"B-But you hate the sea."

"Exactly. This isn't for me, it's for you because I love you."

"No, it's for us. We will enjoy ourselves. I'll make sure of it."

You kiss him as you both entered the car.


	18. Chapter 18

The car slowed to a stop as it approached a parking space. The car park was looking over the beach. There was very quiet, there was only a few people, just walking across the sand. You raise your eyebrows with a confused smile,

"This is unusual to see, where is everyone? Do they have beach fever?"

Mark chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes

"Well, the tide is in and it's not as warm as it was this morning. Plus, this beach is always quiet."

You shrugged and got out the car. There was a light breeze blowing against your face. You exhale deeply as the wind tangled itself in your hair.

You heard the slam of Mark's car door. He strolled over towards you and hugged you tightly. He rubbed his hand up and down your arm. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier. I'm just under a lot of... Stress right now. It's a very personal matter and I don't particularly want to get you involved, Ok?"

He cupped your face with his hands and gazed into your eyes. His soft brown eyes stared into yours, making you feel weak to the knees.

You were really worried about him, you needed to know what was going on. _'But yet again, he needs his own privacy I guess.'_

"Ok. Deal with it safely. Just remember, I'll be there for you." (Cue theme song)

He leaned towards you and kissed you passionately. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The wind was pushing against you both, whipping your hair around. (Cue annoyingly catchy song)

Your mouths moved in time, breathing in sync. Each movement was slow and delicate, followed by his wandering hands sliding around your waist. You bite his lip gently as you pull away

He blushed madly, giving an embarrassed smile. You sweep his hair back, shifting his soft hair through your fingers. He looked at the ground, trying to hide his red face. He knew there was no hiding it. He muttered quietly,

"Thank you for understanding, babe. Once it's resolved, I'll explain the problem. Until then, I'll deal with it."

He grabs your hand as you start walking towards the beach. _'Fuck that shit! I'm worried about him. I respect that he needs privacy but I want to help.'_

You stroll along the beach, hand in hand. You swing your arms back and forth. This was giving you flashbacks from childhood, purposely swinging your arm really high when holding somebody's hand. (We've all done this, admit it)

"Mark, quick question. Why are we at the beach if you don't like the sea?"

"I don't know. I just like walking on the beach, it's relaxing. You know, get some sand between your toes, breath the salt air. An excuse to hang out with you."

You stop in your tracks and hop on one leg while taking off your shoes. Mark laughed at you as you flung your shoes onto the sand. You tuck the socks inside, trying to minimise the amount of sand that would eventually find its way inside.

"What? We were failing at your first point. Plus, my feet were baking."

"Ok then. Can't argue there."

He imitates you and takes off his shoes and stuffs the socks inside. You both place your shoes on the sand.

"Hey, boo? Wanna go for a paddle?" He scowled at you lightly, scrunching up his eyebrows. You pulled a sad face. "Baby, please!?"

"Fine, fine. But if I get eaten by a shark, I'm going to kill you!"

You laugh loudly and pat his head. You both put your phones in your shoes, while Mark was distracted you ran towards the water. Mark whipped off his shirt and chases after you.

Your head start gave you a few metres distance, but Mark was running fast. He was gaining on you, getting close from behind. You felt the sand shift from under your feet as you ran.

Mark came from behind and grabbed you by the waist, yanking you back towards him. You squeal in surprise as he swings you around, you both couldn't control your laughter. He carried on walking to the waters edge with you dangling from his arms.

He put you down gently, still laughing to yourselves. You grab his hand and slowly stepped into the water. You gasp for air,

"Holy shit, that's cold!" You could hear Mark panting too.

"This brings back too many memories of the ice bath challenge, my toes were numb for a long while afterwards."

"How is it so cold? It was sunny."

"The sun has gone behind the clouds. It's cooled down thanks to those fucking clouds."

As much as you wanted to run out of the water screaming, you braved the cold water. You put your hand in the water and splashed it towards Mark. He screamed like a little girl, then shook his head. And so began the splash war.

You walk towards your shoes and sat on the sand, you were soaking wet. You sat down onto the dry sand next to the shoes.

Mark gestured towards the car further up the beach,

"I'm gonna go grab some towels, I will be right back."

He jogged up the beach towards the car. _'I know it's not right, but, I need to.'_ You grab Mark's right shoe and slowly take out his phone.

You check to see where Mark was, he was by the car. _'Fuck, if I'm doing this, then I'm doing it now!'_

You unlock his phone and look through his recent calls. The most recent call was from an unnamed contact, it was just a phone number. It called around the same time as the mysterious phone call this morning. You needed more evidence, you needed to check the texts.

You heard footsteps coming from behind and quickly put the phone back in the shoe.

"Back so soon, baby?"

"Yeah, I've got the towels."

He sat next to you and handed you a towel. He gave out a loud sigh, smiling sweetly. The sunlight just pleasantly bounced off his skin as it came back from behind the clouds. He took a deep breath and lied down on the sand. He closed his eyes, letting the sun dry his tanned skin.

You crawled along the sand getting closer to his face. You grabbed his towel and started to gently dry his hair. He peeled open his eyes gradually, beaming into yours as you continue to dry his hair. You reply with a bright smile. You lean down and peck his lips slowly.

Your brain started to fill with worry and curiosity. _'I will find out what's bothering you Mark. I can't bare to know that something is weighing you down. I'm sorry, I have to do this...'_


	19. Chapter 19

It was a long drive back to the apartment. The trip was silent, no one spoke, it would be too awkward. You just both sat in silence and listened to the crappy music on the radio.

He pulled up outside the apartment and sighed deeply, breaking the silence. You tried to think of something to say, but your mind was blank.

Mark got out the car and picked up the bags from the back seat. You climb out of the car close the door and make your way towards Mark. He looks at you and smiles, you smile back, relieving him off one of the bags he was carrying.

You turned and walked towards the apartment, swinging the bag back and forth. The bag was filled with wet and heavy towels. Mark came from behind, jingling the keys,

"The door is locked, (Y/n). Let me unlock it."

You groaned and sarcastically dawdled out the way. "Wow. You're a sassy one, aren't you?"

"You don't know that."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

He pecked your forehead and hauled the bags inside. You hang back, watching Mark enter with the bags. You flash a shy grin as you entered the apartment.

Mark was sitting on the couch, pulling out the wet towels, scowling to himself. "I feel like a huge goober right now. We left in such a rush we actually forgot spare clothes... How have I only just realised this? You would think I would have noticed the whole car journey with wet heavy jeans!"

He began to slip off his jeans, throwing them on top of the towels. You quickly follow suit, taking off your wet clothing. You both kept on your underwear, even though they were a bit damp. You threw them at him and grinned.

"Ok, Google. Do my laundry."

He laughed and made a few robot movements, just throwing the clothes close to the kitchen door. "Ok, Google. Stop!"

He shook his head and continued sorting out the wet towels.

"Seriously, though. How didn't I notice?"

"Maybe you're just used to carrying a heavy package..."

He tilted his head in your direction, furrowing his brow with a slight smile. You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach. "I'm joking, I'm joking... Your dick is tiny."

He scrunched up his face and flipped the towels from his lap. _'Oh, shit!'_

You quickly sprint up the stairs, followed by loud thumps behind you. _'Ok, run to bathroom or bedroom?'_

By the time you got to the top of the stairs you still hadn't decided, so you just went straight to the bedroom. You burst open the door and slam it shut, pressing all your body weight against the door.

He was gradually getting the door more and more open, he was very strong compared to you. You bare your teeth as you pushed harder on the door. You could hear Mark laughing at you, you tried to ignore him and stay focused.

Your eyes shift to the bed. _'Oh fuck, this is a horrible idea but it's all I have.'_

You quickly slide under the bed, staying as quiet as you can. Mark opened the door with force, slowly walking around the room. You wanted to burst out laughing but you kept it in. He had a sarcastic tone in his voice as he spoke,

"Oh, no. I seem to have lost my girlfriend. Where could she be? Where could she possibly be hiding? I'm never going to find her, I think I'm going to go and cry now..."

He climbed onto the bed, you could hear it creaking above you. You curled up quietly, grinning. You were too scared to move anywhere, you could have totally gone for the door if you weren't glued to the ground.

You looked ahead staring at the door. Mark suddenly dangles his head off the bed looking at you. He was upside down, just staring at you. "Did you really think you could hide? I knew you were there the whole time, you asshole."

He crawls of the bed and grabs you trying to pull you out, laughing at you. You squirm trying to wriggle out of his grip, but he kept dragging you out.

After you were completely out, he picked you up and threw you on the bed, climbing on top straight away. He straddled you to the bed, giving an evil grin.

"Ok, Mark. Mark! Play nice, I'm sorry. I was kidding."

"You insulted my pride and joy, I do not take that lightly."

"Now, Now, Markimoo. Your threats don't scare me. Get your ass in that recording room and do your job!"

"Nope, not until you learn your lesson."

He huffed at you and repetitively kissed your stomach while holding your arms. You tense up as his soft lips pecked quickly in place. You jerk from side to side, giggling uncontrollably.

"Mark, why?"

"Because I love hearing you laugh."

Mark had been recording videos for about 3 hours after he finally stopped harassing you.

You were sitting on Mark's bed checking your twitter. _'OUR bed, I'm still not used to saying that!'_

You could hear Mark recording his videos. He was having a recording marathon. You were ok with it, it's his job after all. You received a text from Blake, you opened it immediately.

'Hi (Y/n). How are you?'

'Hi. I'm all good. Feeling a lot better.'

'Good, glad to hear. Listen, I'm not sure if it's too sudden but the band is booked for a recording session. We are starting tracks for the new album.'

'Cool. When is the session?'

'On Friday.'

'Bro, it's Wednesday. Couldn't you have told me sooner?'

'Gtg. Talk later.'

You slapped the phone against the bed. _'Son of a bitch!'_

You felt like screaming. _'He can't just fucking leave in the middle of an important conversation! It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just told me sooner!'_

You leaned forward and face planted the bed. You lay flat on your stomach, groaning into the quilt in rage. You could no longer hear Mark recording, _'Well, he has been recording for a while now.'_

The door slowly squeaked open,

"(Y/n), are you ok?"

You lifted your head in shock and looked up at him. He looked really down, you both did.

"Not really, I guess no one is."

"What's wrong (Y/n)?"

"A lot of things, actually. Blake has waited this long to blast me with news that could make or break my career. He expects me to turn up for a band recording session on Friday but he only waits until _now_ to tell me! I haven't prepared or practiced any of my pieces for the tracks and on top of all of that, I'm worried about you..."

He sat down on the bed, you buried your head in the blanket. He rubs his hand around your neck,

"You don't need to be worried about me, babe. It's nothing to get worried about. It's just... An issue I have at the moment. Honestly, if it was important, I would tell you but it's not important."

You lifted your head, your eyes were swelling up.

"Please, Mark. I just want to see you ok. It kills me to see that something is bothering you and it kills me even more knowing that I can't do anything about it."

"You can do something about it. Just stay with me. If you really want to see me happy, never stop being yourself."

You launch yourself onto his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. You were sobbing into his shoulder.

"Mark, I am an absolute mess! Just ignore me."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your head.

"I couldn't ignore you even if I tried. I love you more than you could possibly think. Also, you're not a mess, you're perfect"


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up slowly. You felt Mark's body heat radiate against your skin. He was sound asleep.

You checked the time on your phone, 2:34 am. _'What the hell. Why did I wake up at this time?'_

You shifted close to Mark's bare chest, he stirred slightly. You wrapped your arms around his body. He opened his eyes with a tired grunt.

"Hey babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I woke up so early."

He rubbed his warm hands against your back. He snuggled you in closer, enhancing both of your comfort.

"Try going back to sleep."

"I'll be back now."

You freed yourself from Mark's arms and slid off the bed. He stared tiredly at you as you walked out of the bedroom.

You slowly walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Your trudges were short and lazy. You strain your eyes in the darkness, trying to guide your way through without having to turn on any lights.

You just needed to get out of that room, really. Mark was just making you feel anxious about him all the time. You grabbed a glass of ice water and trudge your way to the back door.

As you slide open the door, you felt the cold air rush against your skin. You sit yourself down on a chair in the garden, just looking at the scenery.

It was early morning, everything was quiet. Quiet except the chirps of the morning birds and the rustle of the leaves in the trees. Strange to think, that even in the most stressful of times, nature will always keep its tranquillity.

You close your eyes, inhaling the cold early air. You shiver as it enters your lungs, shivers of calming relaxation.

You heard the door slide, you turn your head to see Mark approaching you. You flash a smile and look away. He had a sweet and caring smile on his face.

"Hey, babes. You okay?"

"Yeah, all good. Just needed some air."

"Air, huh? What's wrong with the air inside?"

"As you say, Mark. Smells of _'Man funk'_ "

He sniggered quietly, watching every facial expression you made. You were smiling a little, not too much to lead him on, but enough to convince him you were happy.

"You don't hear me complaining about your 'woman funk'. I'll be honest, I kind of like it."

"Are you... Complimenting my _'funk'_?"

"Of course. I love you no matter what. "

You smile and look over to the dark sky. Mark snuggled close to you on the seat, resting his head on your shoulder. You place your head on top of his.

"Hey, babe. I probably won't be going back to sleep, just to let you know. So just go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you want me to stay awake with you?"

"You don't have to, Mark."

He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead.

"I would do anything for you. What do you want to do?"

"Battlefront?"

After Five hours of playing Battlefront, messing around and eating everything in the kitchen with Mark, you decide to take a break.

You put the controller on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He put his controller next to yours and wrapped his arms around you, staring into your eyes.

"This was fun. A very eventful morning."

"I am positive that we pissed off all the neighbours."

"Meh, don't worry about them. We had fun and that's all that matters."

You grin and play with his hair. He leans in and kisses your neck. You felt shivers spreading through your body.

He pushed you so you were laying down on the couch. His lips locked with yours. You could feel his tongue drift around your mouth.

You slid your hand around his waist, he shivered at your touch.

You heard Mark's phone sound loudly. He sighed and checked his phone. His eyes widened.

"Mark, what is it?"

"I'm late for the upload!"

You both laughed as he sprinted to his recording room. You shout loudly,

"Just explain to the fan girls that you were _preoccupied!_ " You heard a faint laugh come from the recording room, you smiled.

 _'Fucking phones... always interrupting.'_

Your phone blew up with Blake's ringtone. You huff and answer the phone,

"What do you want."

"Please don't be mad at me, I can explain."

"Yeah, okay. Explain to me why you left it so late to tell me that our recording session is tomorrow. While you're at it, you can explain why you left in the middle of a crucial conversation yesterday!"

"Just, hear me out. Me and the boys weren't sure if you were going to be healed in time. We didn't want to stress you out so we didn't tell you during recovery. Also, I was texting from the police station yesterday."

"What! What happened?"

"My brother. That's what happened. He got drunk and then he got arrested. I had to pick him up."

"So that explains it then. I'm sorry for kicking off."

"No worries Picx. I could never be mad at you. Speak to you soon."

"See you."

The call ended. _'I feel like a total dick right now. Blake didn't deserve that shit from me...'_

It was quiet, too quiet. You hadn't seen Mark since this morning when he ran to upload the video.

You got up and checked the recording room, no one was there. _'Okay, what is going on.'_

You check the kitchen, no one. The bathroom, unoccupied. _'The only other place he could be is in the bedroom.'_

You walk up the stairs, you hear a noise coming from the bedroom. _'Is that... Is that crying?'_ You approach the bedroom door and push it open.

There you see Mark curled up on the bed staring at his phone. His eyes were streaming with tears. You run over to him and hug him tightly,

"Mark! What's wrong, baby?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Bullshit, there is no denying it this time. You are obviously upset, let me help."

"Just some personal issues."

"Mark, we are a team. We need to help each other. You helped me by taking me in and taking care of me, now let me help you.


	21. Chapter 21

MARK'S POV

I lifted my head and looked her in the eyes. I could hardly see her, my vision was being blocked by the tears swelling. My face just felt like it was going to fall apart, my skin was red, my eyes were sore, I just couldn't hold it together.

Just looking at her wasn't helping. It was just making me feel even guiltier than I already did. Just when I thought it couldn't affect me any more than it already has, this happens.

I didn't know what to do. Tell her the truth and upset her even more or wait it out until I know what to do myself. Either one was going to affect both of us, but which one has the sweetest blow?

She took my phone and checked the open page, _'Shit, she is going to see it!'_

She looked at me emotionlessly, I gulped. She shook her head at me and hugged me tightly,

"I get it... You're worried about your friend."

"Um, yeah... Of course."

I was lying of course, but it wasn't a complete lie. I was watching a video of Jack and his girlfriend together, they were so cute. Many fangirls would disagree...

She flicked down into the comments and looked right at me.

"Mark, is this what you're worried about? These horrible comments? You and I both know that Sean doesn't deserve it."

She was getting too close to finding out the truth, I need to defuse it.

"Yeah, the comments... Yeah. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve them..."

"Jesus, Mark. Why are you so on edge, calm down."

She pulled herself close to me, our foreheads met. She looked at me with her caring eyes. I smiled and kissed her nose softly. She smiled weakly as she wrapped her fingers in my hair, lightly kissing my neck.

I leaned back on the bed. She sat up and stroked my neck, I spoke slowly,

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. Now go and have a shower or a bath or something, something to chill you out."

"What if I don't want to chill out, what if I want to get _excited._ "

"Shut your mouth, go and shower!"

I grinned deeply, she blushed. She knew what I was trying to lead on, it was worth a shot at least.

"Fine, fine. How about we get _excited_ later?"

"Dude, go already! Surely you're not that desperate."

I pushed her off me and slid myself off the bed and onto my feet. She sat cross-legged on the bed with a tilted head. I quickly copied the head gesture, gaining a few small giggles.

"You would be surprised."

YOUR POV

He left the room and closed the door. You sigh, _'He is driving me insane! I'm going to lose my mind and virginity before I can help him!'_

There were so many things that didn't make sense, so many things that made you completely baffled, even angry. Like, Mark's random breakdowns, slight panic attacks, refusing to tell you how he felt. He just looked on edge, constantly nervous. But the question is, why?

You look down at your hands, Your eyes caught gaze of the object in your hands, Mark's phone. You rotate it in hand, thinking to yourself.

 _'This is my chance. I know I said I was going to let him sort it himself but I need to help out here. He is at the point where he is in tears, I can't stand by and just watch.'_

You unlocked Mark's phone with his obvious pattern. _'Ok, so he was getting calls from an unnamed number, I'll check for relevant texts.'_

You head to Mark's texts and click on the unnamed contact. You found a lot of conversation about confessing and being brave, but that could mean anything out of context. No context was seen throughout the texts itself. How would both contacts get context if there was none available?

You felt kind of bad snooping through his messages. But you kept telling yourself that it's for the good of Mark, It'll make him happier and less stressed.

 _'I can't say anything to Mark yet, I need to keep a low profile about this and talk once I have more evidence.'_

You came across a lot of random chat about YouTube, game recommendations and relationship tips. The person was talking about their relationship with Molly, _'Molly? Wade's Molly?'_

You got a few flashbacks to recovery. When Molly used to visit all the time to check on you and Mark. She basically became your big sister. You really missed Molly, she had been really busy lately so she hasn't been able to pop in regularly.

Later on in the texts, you found a link to a YouTube video. The link was followed by text reading 'Check the comments'.

You tapped on the link to reveal a new tab. _'Wait, this is the video Mark was watching earlier! If the person is Wade, he must have sent the link.' But, why? still so many questions.'_

Your thoughts were drowning in ideas and possible evidence that could link to Mark being the way he is. Many things seemed like it could've fit, but other things proved differently.

His behaviour, how would that link with your theories. You couldn't just cherry pick any old random behaviour, it had to link with something, anything.

The problem could literally be anything and so many key points could support it. This was going to make it hard to solve.

It had been about an hour, Mark was still in the shower. You had been analyzing so many points for so long, even if you tried to rest your brain you knew that Mark still needed you. You knew you had to figure it out since Mark wouldn't tell you.

You were close to just sticking to a random solution until you gazed back over the comments in the video. It was clearer now. You could see how it was obvious, but also how it could've been overlooked.

Then, it clicked.


	22. Chapter 22

**MARKS POV**

I got out of the shower. I spent ages in the shower, I guess I was trying to avoid (Y/n) because I wouldn't know what to say to her. It's all a bit stupid, really. I just need to man up and tell her, it's not even that big of a deal. _'Why did I make it out like it was so bad?'_

I wrapped the towel around my hips and strutted out of the bathroom. The whole time in the shower, I spent thinking about what I could say to her. _'Man, I suck at relationships.'_

I hesitantly walked towards the bedroom door. _'What do I say? Do I tell her now? Where do I start?'_

My thoughts were freaking me out, I felt like I was 100 degrees. I exhaled deeply and put my hand on the handle. _'Why the fuck am I freaking out! Come on, Mark!'_

I turned the handle and pushed open the door. There she was, waiting for me. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at me.

I didn't know what to think. _'Ok, just do it.'_

I exhaled and adjusted the towel around my waist.

"(Y/n), I need to tell you something."

"Save it..."

She turned around and faced the opposite direction.

"Please, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it, you could be lying to me again. I honestly don't know what to believe anymore."

"(Y/n). Please listen."

She sighed and turned her body to face me. I sat on the bed next to her, she edged away slightly.

"I'm listening..."

"Ok. Here goes. The reason why I haven't been myself lately is... I am scared..." Her eyes shot in my direction.

"Scared, huh. Why?"

"I-Its really stupid. You don't have to put up with my crap. I'm really sorry. I understand that I have caused you a lot of anxiety and I'm really sorry for that. You don't deserve it. If you want to leave me for Blake, then do it."

She looked at me sorrowfully. My eyes were swelling and so was hers. She leaned towards me and wrapped me in a loose hug. She played with my wet hair with one hand and caressed my back with the other hand.

"Mark, I could never leave you, not after everything you have done for me. You saved my life. You have sacrificed so much for me... For us. You are so important to me, I could never bare to see you go. So don't go."

I was crying aloud now. I couldn't hold it back. She gripped onto me tightly, stroking my spine. Her touch was soothing, I felt like I never wanted it to stop.

She pushed me backwards so I was lying on my back, she was still holding on. She wrapped her arms around my torso and curled up into my chest. She just reminds me of a kitten, cute and adorable.

"(Y/n)? Do you want to know why I'm scared? Because I don't want to loose you. Lately I have been worried about the fanbase finding out about us. Wade has been trying to convince me but I know it would damage our reputations. It would put you at risk. I was stressed because I didn't know whether to tell them, the fanbase. I wanted to but I was worried about you."

She looked up at me, her eyes tearing up,

"But Mark? How does the unnamed contact fit? The Jacksepticeye video?"

"The unnamed contact was Wade, he broke is phone so had to get a new one. I haven't actually saved the number yet. He sent me the Jacksepticeye video because it was of him and his girlfriend. He tried to make me feel better. When he told me to check the comments, he wanted me to find the positive ones. Instead, I found the horrible ones."

She buried her head into my chest. I felt her cold tears against my bare chest. I dragged her next to me and wrapped her in my arms.

She shivered as she curled towards my body. Her sobbing began to slow down. She had fallen asleep, cried herself to sleep. 'It's not even 1 pm! I suppose we can nap, though.'

I watched over her as I closed my eyes

 **YOUR POV**

You were awakened by a pair of warm lips touching yours. Mark had you wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Mark, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I feel really confused."

"How come?"

His soft eyes stared into yours. He flashed a small, cute smile.

"I just... Don't know what to think. Why didn't you tell me about your problem, I could have helped."

His smile slowly faded away and his gaze drifted. He breathed deeply.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know what to say, plus, I wanted to keep our relationship between us. I wanted to protect you. I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant lying to my friends and my fanbase. I started having panic attacks about how I'm living a lie, I needed to be honest. I didn't want the pressure passing on to you, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I love how you did all that with me in mind. Thank you, babe."

His smile came back. He leaned closer and tightened you into a tighter hug. You clung on tightly.

"Thank you for taking it so well. Why can't everyone be as cute and sweet as you?"

"Um, hello? Individual. Plus, if everyone was like me, how would you have chosen me out of a sea of identical girls?"

"True, true."

He was still only wearing boxers, he must have only put those on after the shower and before the nap.

You rest your head on Mark's chest, running your finger along his scar. You felt him shiver every now and then. _'So, Mark has touch sensitive skin. Information worth remembering.'_

Then, the thought came from nowhere.

"Mark, I think we should tell them. About us."


	23. Chapter 23

His body tensed up. He sat up in a jolt and looked at you square in the face. You knew it was a lot to ask, but you had to try.

The expression of worry spread across his face. His eyes said it all, you didn't need to look at anything else to know he was concerned. His voice was shaking and his breathing was irregular,

"Look, I honestly don't know how I feel about that. You have to understand why."

You sat up straight, holding his hand. It was shaking, he was shaking.

"Mark, we can't live like this. You have to be able to see that, right?"

"Listen, you don't know what the fangirls are like."

"Excuse me? I was a fangirl! It's not right to stereotype all the fangirls like that! Some fangirls are crazy, yes, but the majority want to know if you're ok. They just want to see you be honest and happy, there is no point in hiding both of them."

He threw himself back down onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and gave a huff. You examined the unsettling apprehension he showed in his body language. You felt bad for him, but you knew you had to bring it up.

You sighed and sat on Mark's hips. He didn't move, his gazed was fixed on the white ceiling.

"Come on, Mark. Be happy. Show me a smile."

He shook his head, resting his head to the side. He wouldn't look at you. You moved your head into his blank gaze, he faced his head in the opposite direction.

His sadness was rubbing off on you, you weren't allowing that, not one bit. "I get it, you don't want to talk about it. I'm just trying to lighten the mood, so help me."

He forced a frown, looking aimlessly up at the ceiling again.

"Fine, Mark. Have it your way."

You glance down towards his stomach, you quickly start to tickle his whole abdominal area. You hold his wrists down with your feet.

The room filled with Mark's laughter, he was squirming on the bed but couldn't get up since you sitting on him. His loud laugh bounced off the walls. _'It's unusual to see a guy this ticklish, but I'm not complaining.'_

His whole body was arching and wriggling.

"OK, OK. ARE YOU DONE!"

"Not until you're happy, dammit!"

You dug deep into his sides, his body tensed up even more. He was laughing out of control, _'See, he is cute when he's smiling.'_

He was speaking in between loud bursts of laughter.

"OK, (Y/N)! SEE, I'M HAPPY! YOU CAN STOP NOW!" You slow down gradually. He looked at you and smiled. "Wrong choice!"

He quickly turns the tables, rolling over you so he was on top. The positions were weirdly identical.

He tickled your body quickly, you could feel every touch through your thin top. You couldn't move, Mark was too heavy to shift.

"FUCK YOU, MARK!"

"You're not injured this time. Like you said, no excuses!"

"SHIT! YOU REMEMBERED!"

Both of you were laughing, You were laughing hysterically and Mark was just laughing at you.

"Now (Y/n), are you going to behave or carry on being naughty?"

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK, MOOMOO!"

"Truce?"

"FINE! FOR NOW!"

He slowed right down. He rubbed your sides with his wondering hands. _'He's so cute, even when he is being a dick.'_

He leaned towards you and your lips collided. He wrapped his strong hands in your hair, you shivered at their touch.

He pulled back, staring into your eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should tell them. Being honest with my fans is important to maintain the trust."

"There we go. Mission complete."

"Speak to the Greybeards for the next mission."

"Very funny, you Argonian."

"These references are killing me!" **(Skyrim reference, incase you couldn't tell ;) )**

Mark sat on the couch and ruffled his hair. You sat behind the camera pointing in his direction.

He looked really down.

"Mark, you're gonna be fine. You just need to be brave. You can do this."

"Thanks, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Ready?"

He slowly nodded. You exhaled and pressed the record button. He sighed and put on a smile.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. I have something important to say that you guys may or may not like. I... Have a girlfriend. Her name is (Y/n) and she is very nice. She is a member of the band Solid Masterpiece and is very good if I may add."

He gestured the space next to him on the couch, you shook your head. "Oh come on, (Y/n). Sit next to me."

"Ugh, fine."

You trudged from behind the camera and sat next to Mark. He put his hand in your hand.

The camera lens was intimidating, you felt like crying. Your face went red and you threw your face into your hands.

Mark lifted your face and looked into your eyes.

"It's ok, (Y/n). We can do this, I'm scared too."

You sniffled as he dragged you into a tight hug. You buried your head in his shoulder.

"I'm just nervous about everyone knowing. I'm such a hypocrite!"

"Babe, listen. It'll be fine. Whatever happens, we do this together. And don't worry, I can cut this bit out."

"Why?"

"Because of what I'm about to do."

He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer towards him. His lips touched yours lightly. You close your eyes as he rubbed your waist, the feel of his hands was relaxing.

The kiss slowly turned more aggressive, you gasped for air between kisses. He pushed you onto your back and straddled you to the couch. He leaned down and kissed your neck, his hair was soft and gentle against your skin. You were breathless, panting deeply.

His lips were delicate against your neck. He slipped his strong hands up your shirt. He slid his hands around your waist and up your back.

You arch your spine at the touch of his fingertips. You feel a biting and sucking sensation from your neck and... Something hard touching from down below **(the innocent won't understand).**

"Woah, Mark. Calm down, buddy."

He pulled back, blushing slightly. You couldn't help but blush also.


End file.
